Remember My Own
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Takes place a year after the war. Fred was saved, but at what cost? What's Hermione's and george's secret? Why does one bet spark the memory in Fred? I suck at summaries! I appologize just read sorry I had to change the title and summaru for the angle i decided to take the story in this seams more apropriet... This used to be titled, 'Then Its A Bet'... READ PLEASE
1. 1 it starts with a bet

Fred ran a hand through his now short hair. They had cut it over the summer thought it would look more professional than their long ginger locks they had from Hogwarts. They wanted to at least look like they were old enough to own a shop. Running his hands through hair became a habit when he had his longer hair, but now with his short hair it was just odd.

Fred thought George liked the shorter hair now because it showed off his missing ear which after the war was done with served as it's own bird magnet. His brother really did play the sympathy card.

His thoughts were getting off track again... He came out to find George and Lee remember? Now where in the bloody hell were they? They told him Leaky Cauldren at 6 it was now going on 7... Those two cannot be trusted with time...

Finally the two approached him lee chuckling and george sulking as well as Fred was.

"So you two are going back to Hogwarts? Never thought I'd see the day." Lee said before belting out yet another laugh.

"Not like we have a choice, They through us in the ministry law as the students who were 'Unable to complete needed academic standards due to war conditions.' Even though us leaving was entire our choice..." George replied

"Why such the long faces you two used to rule Hogwarts? The whole school is going to idolize you when you go back."

George and Fred grinned to that. They had to admit it would be nice having so many students practically worship them...

"Well you two won't be the Charming-duo you were in our year. You're sharing the spot light with Harry Potter and Ron. Two biggest war heros I doubt you'll even get a single bird to snog either of you." Lee said to them chuckling once more.

"You're bloody joking Either of us could get any girl easily. No sweat... I bet I could even Get Granger to fall in love with me if I tried." Fred said sarcastically, but I guess it only sounded that way in his own mind because the two who were now drinking their butterbeers looked at him in complete shock.

"It's a bet than." Lee stated first. George looked at his twin now eyebrows upraised in curiosity.

"What? I was bloody joking Lee, It's what we do."

"Ah, You being a coward now? Knew it, not even you could get Granger. She's just about untouchable out of even your league."

"No body, not even Granger is out of my league. Fine it's a bet. If I don't get her to fall for me by graduation then I'll clean you're entire flat the muggle way."

"No the bet has to be bigger than that. Something I know you'd never want to lose, So I know you're trying."

"Alright name your price."

"If you lose than you must go to the daily profit and make a statement saying you are not the miracle irresistable player everyone thinks of you, You clean my flat, and You move back into the burrow and not date any bird for a year after the bet is over." Lee stated satisfied with himself.

Fred gulped and thought for only a moment before saying with confidence,"Deal."

Little did Fred know at the moment he just made one of the most life changing events of his life, by just saying one little word Fred changed his entire world without even knowing it. The Confident Red-haired boy was so self-absorbed he put it all on the line.

Not only would he lose everything physically, but his pride would have a serious dent in it if he loses. His and his twin's record of never losing a bet would be ruined crushed all by one little tiny word.

Fred just chugged down his butterbeer not even thinking of the bet he just made. Not weighing the possibilities. It was just a bet? Hermione would understand, She'd have to as brilliant as she is.

George shook his head grinning into his butterbeer this was going to be an entertaining year he already knew. Just watching Fred try to win Hermione over would be enough to get him through the entire year. Now he could honestly say he was excited to board the red train in 2 days.

_**A/N: I just got a sudden inspiration idkkk haha hope you all enjoy :) Review what you think... Sorry I know the first chapter is really short the other will be muchhh longer :)**_


	2. 2 Something strange

_**Before I begin my chapter here are the answers to some questions that were asked.**_

_**Is it important to know how Fred survived and will it be cleared up? **It will be cleared up later. Gosh! Can't keep any secrets or surprises from my genius reviewers ;) _

_**Did the other deaths still occur? **Yes with the exception of Sirius and mooney( I appologize but I can't kill those two.)_

_**Is it set directly after the war assuming that the timeline in the books applies here also? **Yes _

_**How old does it make them? **Fred and George: 21 Hermione and the others from her year:19 Ginny: 18 _

_**Hope I cleared up your questions. On with the chapter!**_

* * *

Fred and George walked onto the Red train for the last time ever. For real now. They had to admit they were going to miss it a little, but they still couldn't wait to get out and they haven't even stepped inside the school yet.

Fred saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron's cart they were in and decided that since ickle-ronniekins and his friends were the only ones they knew that they'd have to settle for their cart. Fred also didn't mind it gave him time to

"watch and learn how you drive Hermione Granger speechless." an overconfident Fred whispered to george.

George rolled his eyes and sat next to Ron who was across from Hermione.

Fred put on his famous-weasley-twin smirk and sat next to Hermione.

"hello Hermione."

"Fred." she said without looking up from her book.

"how dare you insult me in such ways? I'm George."

Hermione sighed and looked up at him. She closed her book in her lap and used her hands to pull both of his ears lightly.

"that doesn't really work anymore Fred." she giggled as he withdrew her hands to open her book once again.

"maybe but you didn't even look up! How'd you know?"

She sighed once more closing her book once again she looked at Fred took her index finger and tapped her head as she said," I have a brain that functions normally I can tell you and your twin apart I've only known you since I was eleven."

she internally sighed and spared a quick look at George. He was being quiet. He's been quiet since the war last summer. Only ones who noticed were Fred and Hermione. The only one who knew why was Hermione which happened to be The same reason she has a higher tolerance for both the twins.

George locked her gaze for only a moment before guilt overcame him. He would have to have a word with Fred later. He never thought Fred would go through with this bet. George can't sit here and let him mess with her feelings not after what she did for him. What he knew. The guilt would paralyze him. A weasley twin feeling guilt, shocking I know but something's are unavoidable. Which happened to be the same words she told him on that night... He'd have to talk to Fred and soon. He just didn't know what he was supposed to say.

Fred was the only one who caught Hermione and George's brief glance. They've done that a lot lately he needed to know what was going on between those two... They weren't dating were they? The thought made Fred's stomach drop for some unknown reason he felt like hexing his twin which was a feeling he rarely got. He rolled his eyes at the feeling and pinned it on the fact if she was dating George he'd lose the bet. Yeah. That made sense.

They sat in silence and Hermione began to read again. Ginny, Luna and Neville ended up in the cart as well. Everyone began to talk and Fred started to slowly become utterly miserably bored. Finally the boringness of the situation was about to strangle him so he said,"Georgie, could you come with me I need to find the candy lady."

"Freddie I can't." Whined a half asleep George across from him. George had his robes over his head to hide from the light and his feet were on Ginny and His head on Ron's shoulder. Everyone else was all cramped in the space and there he was sprawled out comfortable.

"Why not?" Fred complained.

"My legs are broken I can't move. I'm also tired and cold."

"Get off your lazy arse and come on."

"You cannot make me!" George said his voice still sleepy.

Hermione stretched and placed her book on the table,"Well I guess if you need someone to go with you I might entertain the idea of it."

"So does that mean you'll come?" He asked like an excited puppy.

She smiled at him as she let out a quiet almost nonexistent chuckle and nodded.

"Yippee!" He said as he leapt up and pulled a laughing Hermione out the door.

Once they were out the door fred sighed as he said,"Thank Godric Gryffindor! it was so boring in there it was suffocating me! I don't know how you can stand those boring people UGHH"

She laughed and said,"Well, I suppose it's the fact that I am one of those, 'Boring people' "

"No, I know you're not."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know because you're too smart to be categorized in the same group as them. You try to hide yourself and make people think you are boring, but you're not, quite the contrary. When you trust someone you could be so much fun that you could match George and me."Fred said without even thinking about what he said. He has no idea where that even came from.

Hermione stopped walking and just stared at him in awe. Her brown eyes were wide and glistened with unshed tears. "Fred...?" She whispered meekly.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? See Malfoy or something?" He asked looking around.

"Fred come here. Look at me." She ordered and he walked over to her.

"Yeah?" He said in a more serious confused tone. She was acting so strange now and it wasn't the first time now that he thought about it. Ever since the war ended she avoided him up until recently. She never yells or teases him anymore. Something is wrong with Hermione he just couldn't place it.

Why was he even worried. Hermione wasn't his responsibility she was his Little brothers best mate. So why was he getting this eerie feeling in his stomach telling him to comfort her. Telling him she was his to protect. A nagging voice in his head was screaming at him but he couldn't make out what it was saying. It was all just so... strange. Everytime he's alone with Hermione the world becomes just plain strange.

Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes and searched for any sign of the guy she knew. She knew he was in there now. She was just starting to get used to things again and he goes and gives her hope... She didn't know if she should be ecstatic about it or hurt. Was it even him remembering? He could have just been being nice right? Then he said it the words that made her stomach drop the same words he said to her two years ago.

"Hermione, you're eyes. This sounds wierd and I don't even know why I'm about to say it ,but they are sparkling almost. You're crying though so it's as if a cloud is coming out to hide the stars. Please don't cry, My Own." He said wiping a tear away.

_My Own, My Own, My Own ,My Own, My Own._ The words echoed her mind and the room began to spin. He called her My Own. He was remembering now she was certain

She gasped and backed away slowly from him before she started running. She didn't look back and she let the tears fall down her face without a care. She opened the door and nearly screamed his name,"George!"

He sprang up at the ergensy of her tone and saw her appearance he blinked once just to make sure he was seeing this correctly. He has only ever seen the bright caring strong-willed witch twice. Mad yes, but crying? It had to be something big.

"What is it?"

"Fred."

"Is he hurt? Where is he?"

"No, it's worse than that Just uhh come with me." She said not wanting to reveal their secret to everyone. She had already made them suspicious enough. George went to stand up but Ron pushed him back down and walked up to Hermione.

"Herms, are you okay." Ron asked trying to console her. Hermione was tired of him. Ever since the war ended he has been trying to ask her out to make her see she belongs with him. She has been pretending to be daft and not realise it in order to spare her best mate's feelings, but she couldn't take it now especially, she just needed to talk to George.

"Ronald honestly why can't you take a hint. If I wanted you I would have asked for you. Did I? No. I want George's help at the moment and it would be greatly apreciated if you would just get away from me." She said through clentched teeth. George stood up once more and took Hermione's arm leading her out and into and empty cart.

"What happened Hermione?" George asked worried, sick to his stomach, about his twin he left him alone for not even 20 minutes and he's already into some kind of trouble?

"George I don't know what to do anymore. I'm frightened and just... I don't know anymore..."She said as she fell on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She was now in feetle position. George never seen her this bad since... It couldn't be related to _that...C_ould it?

He kneeled beside her and brushed her hair from her face. "It's not about _you know_ is it?"

"I think he is starting to remember..."She said between her sobs.

George froze and stared at her for a moment dumbstruck before he finally choked out, "Th-thats that's impossible."

"He said the same thing he told me two years ago I didn't think it was possible but he is starting to remember..."

"Hermione it could be a coincidence... Maybe he is just falling for you agai he did it once right?"George tried to reason with her theory.

"HE CALLED ME MY OWN ,GEORGE!"She screamed at him and he just stared blankly at her knowing now that he was remembering.

After a moment of silence Hermione nearly screamed,"Do you know what that means?".

"That you can finally stop being miserable? I can finally stop feeling guilty for knowing everything and not telling Fred?" George asked hopefully.

"No, george what if the potion is wearing off? I thought it was a lifelong thing? If he remembers that means our half of the deal is broke so what if they take back their half as well?"

"You mean if he starts to remember he might also..."

"Die."She finnished the sentence he couldn't they both sat there not knowing what to do or say. neither could move. neither knew what to do. All they risked was about to be thrown away. All Hermione's pain is about to be for nothing and not only that but they were slowly losing the one they risked everything for...His twin. Fred was slipping away from him again...He didn't know how to comprehend it. He was about to break down just like Hermione. He was holding it in for her at the moment, but he didn't know how much more he could possibally take in.

_**So **_**I have no Idea how this happened guys I was just writing and a total plot twist happened I apologize but I feel this direction is better I don't know But I hope you enjoyed it there is a lot of mystery in this chapter I think... I happen to be really extremely into my own story now and I can't wait to see what my psychotic mind does with the next chappy :) Review and enjoy...**


	3. 3 He remembers

Hermione was the first one to collect herself surprisingly. "We don't know for certain that Fred's memory returning will cause him to die... We don't know anything for certain when we reach Hogwarts I will research it over again. Check to see if we have missed anything. "

George nodded and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder,"I already lost him, I won't let you lose him too. I promise George." George could only nod. If only Fred knew how good of a witch he had. He would have made her very happy. He did make her very happy. Funny how the things that cause us our most joy are the same things that cause us the most pain.

Hermione took George silence as a clue he wanted to be alone. She wiped her eyes and straitened her robes then with a wave of her wand she looked as if nothing was ever wrong with her. She did it so smoothly it made him wonder how many times she had to use that spell. Just as she was about to leave he said," I wish I could help you Herms... I know how much you loved him he felt it too he even told me he was never gonna let you slip. You were his once in a lifetime."

She turned around and smiled a little probably reminiscing in an old memory, "What do you mean by loved? I still do, I always will. What happened was horrific, but Fred's the only one who forgot it. I still have my memories and that's enough for me to pretend to be happy. George, I loved and still love your twin very much and I will do anything for him to stay here. Have I not proved my loyalty to you?"

"No I'm just trying to give you something else to smile about. Herms...Fred wouldn't want you to be alone for so long he'd want you to be happy have kids be happy."

"I know, I want that too, but only with him. I can't fathom the thought of someone taking his place. You won't be able to convince me George." She said before adding,"If you need me I'll always be around okay? For now I should get back to the others you should find Fred."

George gave Hermione a smile and nodded as she left. here he was again. A weasley twin crying pathetically. A weasley twin feeling guilty. A weasley twin feeling sorrowful for someone. A weasley twin pitying someone... All the things they never did. All the things they swore to each other they'd never do, George was breaking all of the promises. He was just so grateful to Hermione he felt as though he could never repay her. Not only did she save his twins life, but she sacrificed his memory of their entire relationship for him to stay. George was the only one who knew about their relationship funny enough maybe if other people had known then things would be easier on Hermione... Maybe it were that way everyone would pity her and if there is one thing that witch hated it was being pitied.

George stood up and went to find his twin now that he was calm and collected once more.

He found Fred sitting down in the middle of the hallway running a hand through his hair nervously as he breathed heavily.

"Freddie?"George asked unsure on what to do.

"I think I screwed up Georgie."

"What did you do fred?" George asked sitting next to him.

"You see I was walking with Hermione and I figured if I wanted to win the bet I might as well try flirting with her. We were talking about how boring people were. Then she asked how I knew she wasn't boring and instead of turning on my charm it was like something overcame me and spoke. It was this sappy ol' bloke who was speaking as well. Then Her eyes they were glistening and shining all I wanted to do was snog her senseless. For a moment I thought she was mine... I called her this name I don't know where any of it came from. Then she ran away crying. I felt like she tore my heart out as she ran away. It feels like something is missing from me now... Every time I'm alone or with Her it feels like I'm not complete like something is empty inside me... Here is the sappy bloke again... Georgie what's wrong with me? Have I gone mental?"

"No of course not Freddie, Now tell me what name did you call Hermione, was it Herms? Hermy?"

"No It was My Own. _My Own. _It sounds so... I'm not sure but it sounds right to call her it I have no clue as to why."

"Fred... I can't help you I'm not good in this type of situation I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Georgie I just don't know what I'm feeling I'm so confused and I'm tired of being confused." Fred said in a loud sigh.

George was about to speak when Fred let out a laugh that sounded nothing short of forced then he spoke,"Bloody hell! I wanted to snog Hermione senseless... HERMIONE GRANGER! I have gone bloody mental! Oi! What spell did that bird put on me? All I get now a days is confused. I'm tired of it! I'm also tired of this feeling I get like everyone is hiding something from me... And you know what? I think you know what it is. All of you know and for some reason you won't bloody tell me!"

Fred stood up fast shoving George away from him hard. George stared up at his twin and for the first time as far as he can remember he saw betrayal and hurt, anger and aggression and the worst part of it was that these emotions his twin was emitting were all towards him.

"Freddie.." He started but was cut off by Fred's piercing gaze.

After a moment of silence fred spoke in a low malicious voice,"Georgie, I don't know what on earth you would want to keep secret from me, but you are acting so bloody strange lately I barely know who you are anymore. So until you are ready to be my twin again... I'll see you in class." Then he stalked away down the hallway.

George sat there awestruck. He wanted nothing more than to tell him since it happened. If he could he would. If he tell Fred the curse, might reverse. If he doesn't Fred will hate him and never speak with him again... He loses him no matter what he does. The only thing that saved his life is the thing that is going to make him lose his twin.

George stood up and walked back to Hermione and the others not quite comprehending what just happened entirely his mind was already spinning he just needed some quiet so he could think on what to do he also needed Hermione he found that he needed her a lot more often lately just her presence alone would make it all easier to handle.

He opened the door to find Ron standing his face almost as red as his hair and his nostrils flaring.

"Well, excuse me for caring about what is wrong with you Hermione. Excuse me for taking notice of your actions and actually PAYING BLOODY ATTENTION TO YOU" He yelled at a very pale-faced Hermione. Her hand was shaking and clutching her wand so tightly sparks were omitting from the end. George stood a slight smile growing on his face. He knew Ron was about to get the hexing of a life time with all the built up emotion that witch had right now. It would a truly amusing sight.

"Since when Ronald? Since when have you ever taken any notice in me? If you did you would have noticed YEARS ago about... Something and then you would have realized what exactly is wrong with me. Maybe if you wanted me to be with you if we are as perfect and meant to be as you said you would know I AM NOT YOURS! I never was. I never will be. I belong to someone else and I always will. So I apologize for your little 'Inconvenience' Ronald but I have better things to do then argue with you pointlessly!"

"WAIT NOT SO FAST HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Hermione's elbow when she tried to storm past him.

"Who in the name of Godric Gryffindor would try taking you from me?"

"I was not yours. Get over yourself Ronald. Also I was his Years before you started 'taking notice' in me. Dont worry about him anymore... He barely remembers my name these days." She said as a tear slipped out of her eye she jerked her arm away and ran out again.

"Hermione..." Ron sighed in a very faint voice. His shoulders were now hunched and his eyes glued to the floor.

"Nice going you prat." Ginny said as she rushed up. She tried running after Hermione but George stopped her,"No gin, this one's on me..."

"You know since when were you and My Herms so close?" Ron asked accusingly to George.

"SInce a few years ago when I noticed how bloody happy she and... someone were unlike you so called 'friends' of hers."

"I think you are a filthy liar! You took her from me! My own brother!"

"No Ron, you drove her away and into someone else's arms and let me tell you she is probably the best witch and if she was mine You'ld have known by now. You have no idea how bloody brilliant that girl is Ron, you blew it, but he knew how good she was he wanted her forever and she was torn away from him. You just... You have not the slightest clue Ron so quit trying to understand things your small undeveloped brain has no potential to even attempt it!" George said calmly before walking out to find Hermione.

He found her in the same cart and he chuckled slightly,"It seems like we just left this cart and we are back if this is any inclination of how the rest of the year is going to be it should be an interesting one at the least."

"Do you know who I miss most at the moment? Dumbledore he'd know what to do. He'd have had a better way to save him. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that wretched wench!" Hermione said more to herself then to Fred.

"Shhh... Mione shhhhhh... IT's not your fault. You are smart, beautiful, and bloody brilliant! I mean it. You did everything right and I would have done the same thing...You are brave beyond belief now come on the train's just about to star we can go to the library as soon as the feast ends will that bring you some peace at mind?"

"George if I didn't have you I'd have already gone mental."

"No problem love. If it weren't for you, well you already know what a miracle you are to me." He said a warm smile on his face as he looked at the heartbroken gryffindor before him.

She was broken. Shattered. Crushed. He never thought it would be this bad. It's not like Fred had died, she prevented that... But it was. He didn't remember her at all, what they had, what they shared. Their love is gone. Years of secrets are now lost, to all but her. The memories she still has to live with and not just that but she sees Fred everyday and has to pretend like nothing happened like she was never his. If he didn't have all the respect in the world for her already this realization would have put it there.

She stood up for the second time today dusted her robes wiped her eyes and waved her wand. Once again she looked like nothing mattered.

Again he said nothing but wondered once more how many times a day this witch used that same spell. She was now smiling and radiant. The only thing off were her brown sparkling eyes. They had a cloud of depression masking them. You could see it clearly if one would only pay attention her true feelings were buried in the depths of her eyes.

* * *

Fred sat in an empty cart. He shut his eyes tightly to force his pounding head to silence.

What happened instead was her face flashed in his mind once more. his eyes sprang open and his breathing sped up.

He was tired of this. He couldn't sleep at night because whenever he shut his eyes her face appeared, but when he did sleep she filled his dreams. They were so life-like so real. He woke up wishing he could just stay with her forever in his sub-conscience. -NO- she was _Hermione Granger..._ Not Angelina or Katie. Hermione...

A voice in his head that came around a lot lately argued him, '_No, she's not Angie, or Katie, but that's why you love her.'_

"Love? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

_'You really don't remember do you? I never thought you would forget this long. You're so close, but each time you almost do you run away. Stop running open your mind. You were not always this hard and cold you know what happened?'_

"Remember what? What do you mean Hard and cold? Im a fun lively prankster extraordinaire!"

_'Correction you WERE not anymore. You lost your muse. You lost the thing that made you and george start getting serious about pranking... You lost your girl, your prize.'_

"What are you going on about?"

_'Close your eyes Fred Remember her...Remember My Own.'_

With the mention of the nickname he closed his eyes lightly. Visions flashed in a cluttered mess as the voice in his head kept repeating, _'Remember My Own. Remember My Own. Remember My Own. Remember My Own. Remember My Own. Remember My Own. Remember My Own.'_

He opened his eyes slowly buried his head in his knees and said,"I'm sorry I can't. I'm so confused why can't you just tell me?"

_'If you can't remember on your own then maybe its better left untouched.'_

_"_Just Bloody Tell me!" He sighed as he knew the voice was not going to come back at this moment.

"Talking to yourself now Weasley. Maybe you truly are Mad." Said the snobby rat-like figure in the doorway.

Fred looked up and saw the blonde haired devil himself,"They still let you back here Malfoy?"

"Let? More like force. I didn't want to come back believe me my abilities are better left outside this bloody school as I'm sure you are aware of by now."

"Yes being a deatheater and almost killing Dumbledore is quite an honor." fred snapped at him.

He didn't know it was possible but Draco indeed paled considerably before saying,"Dont judge me. You don't know what I've been through."

"Well the same applies to me."

"Not exactly My dear, dear Weasley because You don't even know what you've been through. Only three people on this train do and you are defiantly not one of them." He said with an evil smirk. The train came to a halt and draco picked up his luggage and said," Good day Weasley I have more people to reward with my presence."

"Wait! What do you know about it? You know? Why can't I remember."

"At what cost do you wish to know? Are you willing to give up your life?" Draco waited for an answer but once it was evident he would not reply he said,"I thought so." Then walked away silently.

_**A/N: Your thoughts? Reviews? Please.**_

_**I have a challenge for you. I would love to hear your thoughts on this... Here is a question for you What does Draco Malfoy have to do with Fred remembering? Why does he know about it as well? Answer the question in a review please? **_


	4. 4 Her Dreams

Hermione stared up at the stars smiling. She never really noticed how beautiful they were. Never took the time to just lay down and watch the night sky. She sighed content and turned to see him staring at her.

"We came out to watch the stars fred..."Hermione said chuckling. He was staring at her again...

"Well what I see now shines brighter than any star up there."

"Fred, you truly are the sappiest bloke I ever met." Hermione said laughing as she place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Only around you, My Own. Only when I'm with you." Fred said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back as she always did and just like every other kiss they share both ended breathless, their stomachs had butterflies and their faces were blushed. Each kiss was like their first kiss all over again.

"My Own..." Fred said after he caught his breath.

She was now wrapped in his arms she looked up at him and smiled a bit as she said, "Yes Fred?"

"We've been together for almost 3 years now."

"That's correct."

"Well before you go away to your 7th year at Hogwarts I was thinking maybe we could make it official... You know ,let the family know and everybody. 3 years is a long time and I'm tired of only bragging about your brilliance to George. Plus they are starting to wonder why I have not even mentioned a bird's name in years."

"Fred, You know I love you. I love you more than you could ever fathom... But..."

"_But" _He groaned and closed his eyes in preparation for her declining of his suggestion.

"Fred I want to tell everyone, but We can't for so many reasons...I wanted to wait to tell you, but I guess there will never be a good enough time to... You see Harry Ron and I are going on a mission for dumbledore. He said only we can do it. We won't be returning to Hogwarts we are going on the run or hunt whatever you want to call it."

"What? wait a moment just what exactly are you saying... why can't we tell everyone?"

"Fred, I'm going to be public enemy number one along with Harry and Ron. I might never come back if we go public now admit how much I love you, then you would be in so much more danger. They could use you to find me... There are so many more ways and reasons for them to attack you..."

"I'm not scared of them My Own."

"But I am! Fred! I'm fine with the fact I might never come back, but if you get hurt or worse because of me... or at all... I'm not okay with that I couldn't live with myself." She was now speaking in a rushed tone her eyes were starting to water.

"My Own, I told you already your eyes can't sparkle behind the clouds when you cry... Dont' you remember?"

"Yes, Fred I will always remember."

"As will I... I could never forget My Own... Not ever."

She smiled and kissed him again this time more passionate with all the love and emotion she could muster.

"Was that my going away gift."

"No, not yet."

"So when are you leaving?"

"We aren't sure we are staying for the wedding that's a fact. But if something comes up we are ready to leave at any time."

"I love you ,My Own"

"I know, I love you too."

"Well I suppose this would be a better time to give it to you seeing You won't be around for your birthday." He said before pulling out a black box.

Hermione opened it to find a ring. It was a plain gold band with many tiny sapphires and emeralds and in the center was a well sized diamond.

"Sapphire is your birthstone and Emerald is mine. I didn't want it to look too much like an engagement ring seeing at if you agree you might not want everyone to know... I had a better more romantic plan then this, but any moment is the perfect moment as long as the one I'm proposing to is you."

Fred stopped for a moment and just as Hermione was about to speak he said," Oh wait before you decline let me say what I was planning to. Hermione jean Granger I've been yours for over 3 years now almost 4. I wish to be yours forever and I hope you wish the same. So I give you this and ask if you'd do me the honor of agreeing to be married when the war is over. When everything is settled we can tell everyone our story then be married. I love you so much Hermione I never want to think of losing you ever. I love you My Own and I always will."

Hermione was fighting a smile and said," Fred think about it do you really want to do this? I might never come back..."

Fred cut her off, "I'm sure, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life My Own. And you WILL come back I promise."

Hermione looked into those oceanic blue eyes. She smiled and said,"I will agree to marry you when the war is over."

He leapt up and yelled ,"WOOHOO" as he pulled Hermione up and spun her around.

"HEYY MY OWN! Do you remember our song?"

"Fred don't sing it they are sleeping in the Burrow You'll wake them."She said as she laughed.

It was too late Fred started to scream it

_"No one ever saw me like you do All the things that I could add up too I never knew just what a smile was worthBut your eyes say everything without a single word_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me It's as if my heart knows you're the missing pieceYou make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be I never know what you see But there's somethin' in the way you look at me" _Fred stopped for a moment and hugged Hermione from behind who was now in a fit of hilarious giggles.

He continued now singing normally "_If I could freeze a moment in my mind It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still' Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_." He sang as he kissed her quickly and she smiled widely. He stood in front of her again and never broke his gaze at her.

He continued again, " _'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me It's as if my heart knows you're the missing pieceYou make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be I never know what you seeBut there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes All I know is it happens every time_" He sang as he framed her face with his hand, putting the other on her waist and stood closer to her.

"_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be I never know what you see But there's somethin' in the way you look at me" _He was so close now his lips were a mere inch from hers and she leaned in but he backed his head up keeping his body close. He put his lips right next to her ear.

"The_ way you look at me." _He whispered softly

She laughed slightly and said," Fredrick weasley You are one of the craziest, most insane childish people I've ever met."

"But you love it." He teased right before he kissed her.

"Yes You're right on that one."

**"Hermione, Herms Hermy wake up wake up Wake up! It time for class! Her- mi -one! Get your arse out of bed before I bat bogey you missy!" **Yelled a girl voice.

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she saw the four-poster bed and the red curtains. She sat up and couldn't hold in her tears.

Ginny stood confused and asked,"What- what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare again Herms?"

"No Ginny, well yes in a way I'm living a nightmare my dreams are my only sanctuary." SHe stated.

Hermione embraced her in a hug.

"Herms, what happened between you and Fred?"

Hermione froze instantly,"What do you mean?"

"I mean before the war you two were engaged now you never talk to him or want to be alone and when you are you come back all flustered this last time you came back in tears demanding for his twin..."

"How'd you know about that."

"You wear that ring everywhere Herms I only know it's fred because I had to deal with 3 years of watching you sneak out to meet him nearly every night... I wanted you to trust me and tell me when you were ready."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Nope, just Ginny because I'm a genius."

Hermione chuckled slightly but it didn't mask the pain and hurt etched in her face.

"What happened Hermione?"

"Alot, Ginny. Alot happened."

"Well as HeadGirl I declare this official headgirl business and excuse you from as many classes as it takes for you to tell me and recover from it."Ginny stated in an authoritative voice.

"I don't think you have the authority to excuse students from classes Gin..."

"SILENCE! One does not argue with the HeadGirl unless one wants detention for a month!"

"Yes Miss HeadGirl." Hermione said amused.

" Now tell Ginny what's wrong."

"Well I suppose it started back when We were on the run... You know how bellatrix captured us and tortured me, well it was more than that. She handed me over to Rockwood and he invaded my mind. He saw who I cared most for they were going to use it against me... He vowed to kill Fred. I thought He'd forget but his vow scared me more than bellatrix I put him in danger... Then when we came back and the war was in full blast...

_HgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwFwHgFwHgFwHg FwHgFwHgFw ~**Flashback~**__ HgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFw HgFwHgFw~_

_Hermione was running to assure herself Fred was safe she needed to. Harry was off finding the horcrux ron was in the chamber of secrets. She needed to make sure her Fred was okay. She needed to see him._

_She saw him dueling with none other than Rockwood. Her stomach plummeted as she ran to his side. She was standing next to the wall and then it happened._

_"OH wonderful here she is now tell me Bloodtraitor do you love the Mudblood?"_

_"DONT CALL HER THAT!" Fred screamed back._

_"Aha! You do! Well did your little girlfriend tell you about all the fun we had at Malfoy manner! I'm sure it was a night She'd never forget" The slime said with an evil smirk._

_"CRUCIO!" Fred cried out but Rockwood dodged the curse and smiled._

_Why was she just standing there not doing anything? Help him Hermione Help Fred. But she just stood there in pain. In exhaustion. _

_"Let's test your love for the Mudblood now. AVADA KADAVRA!" He yelled pointing at Hermione._

_Fred leaped and pushed Hermione away causing the Curse to hit the wall which tumbled on top of fred._

_Hermione's eyes went wide and Rockwood left the scene laughing maniacly. "FRED! NO FRED!" Hermione unburied his body and felt for a pulse. George rushed over and said, "Is he...?"_

_"No not yet! He's alive but barely... what do we do? We need a healer."_

_"There's no time for that!" Said the feminine voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a cloaked figure. She took off her hood and they came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. George sprang up wand at hand Hermione stood caressing Fred's nearly dead body she was sobbing._

_"I mean you no harm. I have a solution to your problem. I can make him live... Unless you'd rather have your brother die."_

_"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU?" George bellowed. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and nodded as she said," He's dying George."_

_Then she looked towards Narcissa,"Why would you wish to help us?"_

_" When we lose I wish you two to testify my case saying I helped I was a forced deatheater, but I am good as is my son Draco."_

_"I don't trust you." George stated narrowing his eyes._

_Hermione felt Fred's pulse plummet considerably again and she leapt up," Neither do I but She's our only hope George I will NOT lose him."_

_"Fine."_

_Narcissa smiled evilly and said, "I only know of One spell to save someone who is this far down th path of death, it will save him but to do so it will cost one of you."_

_"Anything" George and Hermione said together._

_"One of you drink this and fred drinks the other half. I say the spell and then Fred's life is restored, but in return it will take away the think one of you hold dearest. And in seeing that you both are wizards it would be..."_

_"Our magic." Hermione said in horror._

_"To get my brother back you are going to take my magic? the only thing I have?"_

_"Thats the deal."_

_Hermione swallowed hard,"I'll do it I can be muggle dentist like my parents can live as a muggle."_

_"Hmm you chose rather easily..."Narcissa smiled maliciously._

_"I love him more than anything in this world I love him, would do anything for him. I would Give up everything for him"_

_"I see drink this now hurry before its too late." Narcissa commanded as she shoved the potion down freds mouth. "Put your hands on his chest... NOW!"_

_Hermione did as commanded and Narcissa took out her wand and said in an eerie tone ,"Restituo hac vita magna imperia supra da nobis hoc puero in pro hoc Puella amor." Hermione watched as life filled Fred again but his eyes were still closed. His face was no longer pale and his breathing was normal. _

_She almost started to cry at the sight._

_She leapt up and hugged Narcissa. Then she noticed narcissa's horrified face._

_"I apologize child I didn't realize..."_

_"What? He's alive!" Hermione cheerfully._

_"Yes, but because you were willing to give up your powers for your love it proved what you cherished most was not your abilities as a witch but your love for him."_

_"I don't understand what your saying..."Hermione said confused._

_"You have your powers."_

_"But..."_

_"They took Fred's memory of your relationship. He only knows you as Harry Potter's best friend. Nothing more really. He has no memory of how much he loved you." Narcissa stated._

_Hermione's face fell and she shook her head,"NO! That's impossible no one can do that he loves me!"_

_"See yourself when he awakes..." Narcissa said it was silent for a moment and she spoke once more,"t wasn't my fault it was their decision."_

_"Who's?"_

_"The dead's. This was a dark spell a very dark spell that is not legal anymore. You made a deal with the dead. They just never specify what they will take. They are tricky and mean. My apologies."_

_"I still don't believe it..." Hermione said as she looked at her ring on her left hand, "No one and nothing can make him forget me." Narcissa left the scene then and George put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She was kneeling over him again petting his hair waiting for him to wake up._

_Hermione had all the confidence in the world he would wake up embrace her in a hug and kiss her and they would go and fight the rest of the death eaters._

_Fred's eyes began to flutter open he groggy said,"Georgie? Hermione? What? what happen?"_

_"You remember me Fred don't you?"_

_"Of course Your Hermione Granger... Ronnikins girlfriend Gryffindor princess bookworm." He said with a chuckle._

_"Your not being funny Fred! Now say it! My name! The name only you call me! Say it Fred!"Hermione said her voice was cracking now and tears were evident._

_"Hermione, everyone calls you bookworm..."_

_No this cannot be happening she felt as though she had just lost her entire was drifting away watching herself, she was not in control of her actions as she said"You don't... You... Yeah I suppose come on it's the war Fred we have to find Harry Come one guys." She said her voice still shaking she couldn't let this get to her now. Harry needed her. _

_Fred ran off and George looked at her,"You okay Mione?" _

_"Yeah, I'm fine for now." Said the robot Hermione and she ran off. The rest of the battle was robot Hermione an emotionless disaster._

_~HgFwFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHg FwHg ****__~End of Flashback~ _FwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgFwHgHgFw HgFw~

"Hermione, I'm so sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't know."Ginny choked out.

"I know , No one but george does... But Ginny I think... I think he's remembering. He called me My Own... That's the name he calls me. Ginny what if the dead take back their part what if he remembers me then he dies."

"Hermione... I have no idea what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"Well what if we make him fall in love with you all over again? Not remember you, but if he fell in love with you once let's make him again. The First dance is coming up the 23rd of september it like a "Thank Merlin we didn't die in the war welcome back even though we know none of you want to actually be here Dance!"

"Your point is..?"

"He fell in love with you at the Yule ball."

"Well not love we just kissed and had our first dance that night and we decided then we should go on a date and one thing led to another... He didn't fall in love with me until a year later he told me on christmas he said I have been falling in love with you since I saw you crying now I am officially head over heals in love with you, but that's a different memory..."

"Wow you two have a lot of perfect moments don't you?"

"3 years worth of them."

"I'm just I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed and looked at the ring still on her hand and held in her tears as she said in a cracked voice,"Me too."

Ginny stood up and took out a notebook. "Well Ginny is on the case now what song is Fred and yours song?"

"The way you look at me by Christian Bautista."

"Awee," Ginny said sweetly. causing Hermione to laugh.

"Honestly Ginny you're just as sappy as he is-was."

"FRED? My big brother Fred Weasley? Sappy?"

"Oh not just sappy he's sappy, cheasey ,corny, pathetic... All of that, but he doesn't- didn't... He didn't care. I laughed at him and every time I called him corny he would say only when I'm with you."

"Wow... What did you reduce that boy too."

"It's no worse than what he did to me... He always drove me speechless. He made me laugh and have fun we even burned a few of my books one time... Oh goodness we are just unpredictable.- well were."

"No You still are.. You will be anyway, You got me on the case."

"Hermione smiled,"I didn't realise how much I was missing out on this girl talk Ginny all those years of secrets I was caught up in the secrecy to realise I missed out on best friend talks that we have with you and Harry... I missed seeing the expressions on all of you's faces when we told you we were dating... I missed so many memorable moments to keep us a secret I thought it was the right thing to do... Now I don't carer if the entire world would know I don't care if no one but us knew again... I just want him back."

"You'll have him back. I promise he will be yours Mione."

"Alright We've been lazy enough now time to get ready. she stood up off the bed and waved her wand over her face. She looked like nothing ever happened.

Ginny sat there in awe at how easily she done that. She thought the same as george though when he first seen her do this spell. How many times has she had to do that same spell.

Hermione grabbed her dress robes and went to the showers. She turned the shower on sat on the floor as the hot water hit her and looked at her ring. she held it close to her heart along with her locket that was around her neck and cried. She had no one to impress here so she cried. She cried for an hour an a half. Sitting there clutching her gifts from fred. She turned off the water then she began to hum their song.

She opened up the locket and watched as Picture Fred Kissed Picture Hermione's cheek and whispered in her ear.

She saw the way picture Fred looked at Picture Hermione and she whispered "The way you look at me."

_**A/N No reviews for last chapter it must have been awful I'm sorry I apologize. I'm also sorry for the long wait internet was down and to make it up here is another one only a few days later! I hope you all find this one better.**_

_**This chappy is my Favorite of this story so far. You see one of her most prized memories we found out what happened exactly and so does Ginny! We find out what things haunt her dreams... I feel so awful for Hermione she's such a strong person... Just wow... **_

_**Well review please? It means a lot and I'm a little hurt I have 22 followers of this story and only 3 reviews... if you guys dont like it I won't continue it... Well until next chapter I bid you all goodbye.**_


	5. 5 Library

That day went in a blur for hermione... Some first day back. It was already dinner now and she arrived late and every person there was no less then surprised. Hermione granger was never late to anything.

She also never broke down and cried in front of anyone. She also never let a guy get to her like this.

He wasn't a guy he was Fred her Fred. She had him for three years and she was so sure she would forever she knew it was too good to be true... NO HERMIONE STOP THINKING ABOUT IT OR YOU'LL CRY AGAIN STOP NOW!... She thought to herself. She walked over to the gryffindor table and the only spot left was right next to Ginny and Ron, but across from... Fred.

"Hey Herms."

"Hi hermione"

"hermione? Late? Who are you?"

"SHUT IT RON! Hey Mione."

They all spoke but hermione only focussed on Fred. After a moment of complete silence between them she at down and put on her usual amused not broken smile.

She avoided his eyes the entire time but out of the corner of her eye saw him sneaking glances at her.

The Great hall was roaring with talking and laughter. Her friends all talking and laughing. Ginny kept trying to Engage Hermione into some type of conversation, but Hermione wasn't really up for it. George was doing the same to Fred who was pretending like his twin was not even there. Obviously he was still upset from the train it was now starting to scare people.

Hermione stood up as soon as she was done eating and said,"I'm heading back to the common room if it's crowded I will be in the library if any of you need me. I'm going to get some more research done."

"You want me to come with you?" Ginny asked kindly. George looked up to her and arched his brow silently asking if she needed him.

She smiled at the concern of her bestfriends and said,"No, I just I think I need a little alone time."

"Alright.. You going to be okay though?" Ginny asked biting her lip as if deciding if Hermione was lying or not.

"Some days are better than others. I promise you.. _All _of you that I will be better by the weekend. Now I really should be getting this research done." She was about to leave when the obnoxious voice that was muffled with an emmense amout of food spoke.

"It is the first full day back we got No work to do! You did work yesterday too!"

"Ronald honestly swallow your food before speaking it's positively revolting! And is that supposed to be some type of question?"

Ron's face turned a bright red and he said with the annoyance evident in his voice," Well, Miss Gryffindor-Princess, My point is what work could you possibally have to do?"

"I will answer that when you tell me what concern it is of yours."

"It is _MY_ concern because you are _MY_ bestmate and _I_ care about you and _I_ worry about you for some unknown reason!" Ron snapped. Speaking slowly as if she were the dumbest person on the planet being careful to enunciate certain words.

"Have _I_ not made it perfectly clear that _I_ do not need _you_ to worry. _I_ do not need _you_ to care about _ME_. _I_ have done fine without _YOU_. and if _you_ did care _YOU_ would realize the _ONLY_ help _you_ could do me at the moment would be to drop _YOUR_ tone and leave _ME_ the bloody hell _ALONE!" _She replied in the same tone before angerily stalking away, but she heard Ginny Bat-bogey hex Ron and that put a smirk on her face as she left.

* * *

Once in the Library she went to the restricted section which she now obtained an all use pass to from Head-mistress McGonnagull.

She took out as many books on spirits and ancient illegal foreign spells she could find and once she had a big enough stack she went to her back corner and began to read all the spells she could... the chant rang in her mind repeatively, "_Restituo hac vita magna imperia supra da nobis hoc puero in pro hoc Puella amor_."

She searched all the books surrounding her now. Nothing. Not one thing. not even close to it. Hermione sighed interupting the earsplitting silence and groaned as she said,"Its as if she made up the bloody spell herself!"

She stood up and retreated to the shelf to take out more books on the topic. She went to place the books on the table when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It caused her to drop her books immediantly and turn around as she whipped out her wand all in one fluid motion.

The only thing keeping her from hexing the intruder was the quick flash of red hair on his head.

"Woe, Mione relax." The tall lengthy figure said with a small chuckle.

"Fred! You scared me half to death!" She said putting her wand back into her pocket.

"Well, It's not like I jumoed out throwing spells your way, I tapped your shoulder Herms." He said bending down to pick up the books she let drop.

She blushed lightly and said,"It's sort of turned into an instant reaction."

He stood up slowly and just as he was about to hand over her books he said,"Searching for illegal spells? Not a very Hermioneish topic."

"Hermioneish? And no, I'm trying to find the meaning of a particular spell and the effects of it."

"If it's ancient and a pureblood family tradition chances are you will not find it in any book." Fred stated as he sat in Hermione's chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, if it's an ancient pureblood spell from another language it is probably an old chant that medieval withces made up and translated into a new language in order to confuse the others. It was an old times thing, I had to do an extra credit report about it for binns before..."

"Fred, You might just be on to something!" She said excitedly and ran to the book of translating dictionaries. She ran back and sat next to Fred.

He watched her intently and smirked as her eyes seemed to glisten as they scanned the pages for the answer.

He felt as though he was finnally perfectly content. She kept twirling a strand of hair between her left hand uncontiously, she bit her bottom lip as she searched through the books. He unknowingly had a small grin on his features.

He felt at peace. He felt happy. Just sitting here watching her in this picture perfect moment made him feel like they were the only two in the world. That was all that mattered though. He felt so relaxed with her. She didn't even have to say a thing. He was not thinking logically. He knew it, but he couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss her. It was growing stronger with each page she turned. She was beautiful, no more then That she was magnificent.

He looked at her eyes once more. How could just one pair of eyes be so breathtaking? They were sparkling and glistening right in the core of her iris. His smirk faded away and soon he was resorted to biting his own lip. Those complex brown eyes. From afar they looked just a simple chocolate brown but when one studied them. You could find that her eyes were many shades of brown that faded from the core of her eye. It started out a light brown and grew darker. You could also see the flecks of green and gold near the center.

"Fred, you're staring at me aga- you're staring at me."sashes caught herself and her eyes started to cloud with unshed tears.

"No, no please, don't. Don't cry My Own. Please?" Fred instantly said.

"What was that?" she said as she instant froze she wouldn't look at him at all.

" I'm sorry, I guess it's sort of an instant reaction." He said quietly trying to figure out why he called her it.

She couldn't force and words out so she shut her eyes trying to force the tears down. Fred saw her struggle and put an arm around her in an effort to comfort her. She shifted uncomfortably and bit her bottom lip hard so as not to let ou a sob.

"Hermione is it me? Is it something I did?"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HEAR?" She yelled her voice cracking she sounded as though she were about to breakdown.

" I can't answer that." he said confused.

"Why not?" She pleaded.

"Because i don't know why I'm here. You looked so upset and I just I kept telling myself it was my job to help you to protect you. I always get it. Its nagging at me and sometimes it overpowers me. I have to fight it but I'm not sure why I do, I'm much happier when I let what's inside me win. I probably sound as loony as lovegood, but that's what I basically feel." The words spun out of his mouth in a hury and there was complete silence.

"All I know is that I care about you .a lot. And something is wrong, something you all are keeping secret from me. I'm mad at everyone. My own bloody twin but I look at you and all of that goes away. I look at you and think, Merlin she's beautiful. I look at you and all I want to do is snog you senseless." He said to her. She had tears in her eyes again.

"I must go." she said. And ran out forgetting all her papers and books. Fred let out a sigh and sat down in her chair.

He tok a look at the paper 'restituo_ hac vita magna imperia supra da nobis hoc puero in pro hoc Puella amor_.'

Latin. he thought instantly. He is costing her, her research time the least he can do is help her out by translating it for her. He grabbed a latin to english book on the shelf and started looking up the words. A half an hour later he came up with his results.

Traslated it read,_ 'replace this life great powers above, give us this for taking away this girl and boy in love_' He staired at it for a moment. he didn't kniw what it meant. Why'd hermione need to know the traslation of that specific spell? Where had she heard it before?

Then it hit him. The reason Hermione was always so upset. The reason she acted as though she couldn't be happy. The reason for her sudden change of attitude. She unkowingly made a deal with spirits and dark wizards to save her love. It must have backfired. Thats what she is trying to figure out what happen. Then how does George fit into it? Why hadn't they told him? He had thought he figured out the answer, but that had only brought upon more questions.

He closed the paper in her books and left. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel now. He felt as though he should talk to Hermione and figure it out, but she'd only start to cry and run away again. Everytime she did that it was like a knife through his back.

WAIT. No. Fred you do not. Repeat not like or have feelings for granger. You can't.

_'Wouldn't be the first time'_ said the voice in his mind.

"What are you going on about now?"

_'I mean, You've felt this way before think. Your so close to the answer. Remember her. You called her it again you looked in her eyes you see her beauty. Think!'_

"i can't You're confusing me."

_'Fred, think you can remember. I know you can Freddie.'_ This voice was different it was soft not commanding. It was feminine and gentle. It was sweet. He didnt reply so the voice spoke once more.

_'Don't you remember our last visit at the Hogwarts Library? You havent forgotten have you? Come on I know you forgot me but our memories Freddie please? Just close your eyes. Don't say a word close your eyes.'_

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

"Fred, if you are going to occompany me in the Library you could at least stare at the book not me." Hermione said rolling her eyes at his habit. Privately it was fine but in public people could get suspicious.

"I'm sorry My Own. You're just so beautiful. I can't help myself." He said with a grin. He has been with Hermione for about a year now. it has been the most blissful challenging, all around perfect year for him. He was worried about when he left hogwarts if she'd forget about him. But he had a few months until he had to worry about that.

"FRED! Shush. What if someone hears you." She Scolded him giving him a scowl.

"My Own, don't you dare give me that look." He said challengingly.

She looked down around and spotted no one. Only the charming Red haired prankster sitting across the table. she debated on if she should challenge him or not. What was the worst that could happen? She could run awway before he even ran around the table. She'd be safe.

So as she stood out of her chair and placed both hands flat on the table she said,"What're you going to do about it, Weasley?"

He playfully arched an eyebrow at her and smirked,"Miss Granger, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You won't like the outcome."

She smirked and said innocently,"What ever do you mean Weasel." She taunted him using the name malfoy had given the weasleys.

Without a word Fred jumped onto the table climbing over it and grabbing hold of her wrist as she tried to run away. He spun her into him. One hand was lying on his chest the other wrist was still being held tightly by Fred. He put a hand gently on her waist and smirked evilly at her.

She looked up at him her eyes narrowed and then smirked," Oh Freddie, That was bad, very bad."

"Ah? What are you planning on doing about it Miss Prefect?" He asked teasingly.

She gently moved both her hands around his neck. Causing fred to let go of one of her wrists. She slowly began to back up to the table and said,"Well, I could do a number of things."

"Like?" Fred asked curiosly. Once Hermione reached the table she sat on it and he put both his hands on either side of her making her trapped.

"Like I could give you a detention, ban you from the next hogsmead trip, ban you from the library, make you write lines."

"Yes, but all those things would take your time away from me." He stated.

"True." She said putting both her hands on his chest and moving her head so close their noses were touching. Fred smiled widely. and she continued,"I could let you off with a stern warning."

"Hmmm, That sounds fair enough to me." He said closing his eyes and moving forward to close the gap between them.

"Or, I could do this."She muttered before gently pushing him down and sliding across the table and running out the library and just before she left the Library she looked at Fred on the ground who was wearing a puppy dog pout,"Sorry Weasley rules are rules can't let you get off with nothing. She then winked and continued running in fear he'd get up and chase her.

He shook his head as he stood up he chuckled to himself. He was fooled by her again, but man he loved her.

"Played by our bookworm again eh mate?" His twin chuckled making his presence clear now.

"Ah,shut it George." He said not being able to take the smile off his face.

"You really like this bird? Our Granger?"

"SHe might be your granger, But she's not that to me. She's not the sister you see her as. She's Hermione, My Own."

"Why do you call her that?" George asked noticing he uses that name alot for her.

"If you listen to her name in it. It sort of sounds like My Own. I like the sound of it. It makes me feel like she's mine only mine. She liked it too. It makes sense too because she's My Own Perfection, she's my own form of happiness, She's my own form of drug, She's My Own."

"Bloody Hell. SHe's turned my Twin into some Sappy Bloke." He paused and hugged his brother and listend for a heartbeat and yelled,"Fred? Are you in there? Fred Come in. Forge? FRED!"

Fred laughed and pushed off his brother. After they both got done laughing George added,"But in all seriousnes, "You've never been this happy, You have been coming up with the most brilliant plans and ideas. Don't lose her forge."

"I never will, I really love her Gred. I'd do anything for her. It scares me sometimes I never knew this was possible."

"What?" George asked confused

"Looking at someone and seeing your entire future with them and being okay with it." Fred said with a smirk and patted his twin's shoulder.

"I gotta go catch my witch now, She's probably in My room by now."

"Your room?"

"Thats our meeting spot at nights you and lee are out. Lee's got detention and you better not disturb us."

"I know. I would hate to intrude on some hard core O.W.L studying with Mione!" George yelled to his brother's retreating back.

Fred laughed at the joke but didn't reply. He had a witch who owed him a good snog to get to he wasn't wasting anymore time.

**_FlashBack Over_**

* * *

Fred Opened his eyes and realised he was on the floor of the Library. The same table the memory took place at. Was it real? No. But part of it seemed so... He wasn't sure. It felt right. Happy, good. Maybe it was just a fantasy?

NO! That would mean he has fantasies about Hermione. That wouldn't do. But now it was getting worse. Each time he shut his eyes He saw her face smiling and sparkling eyes staring back. The worst part was that he didn't seem to mind it. This was bad. He was falling for Granger. He was falling for Hermione Jean Granger. And he was falling hard.

Merlin help him.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot on ,my plate school studying for regence exams in june... yes i know its not for a while but I HAVE to pass them and I have to babysit and do my training for my summer job as an ump... Just ughh but I really love this chapter..**_

_**Is Fred going to ever Connect the dots or is he just going to fall back in love with Hermione? Or will they both give up on each other... **_

_**Maybe Fred would go to Florence, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Arno. Every fine evening, he'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. He had this fantasy, that He would look across the tables and he'd see Hermione there, with a wife and maybe a couple of kids. She wouldn't say anything to him, nor him to her. But they'd both know that They had made it, that they were happy... **_

_**Haha no thats the amazing BATMAN THE DARK KNIGHT RISES QUOTE BY ALFRED! LOVE IT haha anywayssssssssss **_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE?**_


	6. 6 Snow angel

Fred waited for hermione in the library determined to get her to talk to him. She has been avoiding him ever since their last encounter in the library. She has made it quite obvious that she doesn't want to be anything _like that_ with him. His feelings are not mutual.

But he was determined to be her friend. To be there for her. She has been distancing herself from everyone except Ginny and George lately. She needs people. Something happened and he still never forgot about what the spell translated into. He'd ask her about that when she was ready to talk to him about that.

He heard shuffling of feet and propped his legs ontop of the table.

She stared at him in her normal spot and froze. She considered running away when he spoke,"Hermione, wait please."

She walked up to sit across from him and stared at the floor avoiding his piercing gaze.

"You're avoiding me."

"That is completely untrue! I've just been extremely busy." She stated but ven to herself she sounded unconvincing.

"Whatever the matter is I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did last time we were here. It was a- um- a mistake."

"Fred..." She tried interupting but he held up his hand and shook his head,"Don't appologize. None of that. Just stop avoiding me Hermione... We all miss you. We can be Friends can't we? We can have fun."

She chuckled slightly,"Fred your idea of fun differs from my."

"I'm sure we can find some sort of mutual ground." He told her with a grin.

"Fine, then. Friends." He smiled and stood up.

"I am not daft enough to realize when you want to be alone. So I'll be off now. I expect to actually see you at the great hall tonight and then when we go to hogsmead together as Friends of course. Goodbye Herms!" Fred said quickly then ran so she could not deny his request to hogsmead.

She chuckled to herself as she saw his retreating figure fly out the library. "Fred Weasley and I friends. That's something new." She thought she'd be more upset or hurt. But instead of crying again she only smirked slightly at the thought of actually being able to spend an entire day with him. She knew she should probably bring someone. That something bad was bound to happen if they were alone long enough, but another part of her that wouldn't go away kept hoping. It kept hoping He would look at her one day and snog her senseless. Hoping he would remember her entirely. Hoping at the least that he could maybe fall back in love with her like Ginny said, it happened once.

The hope part was drowned out by misery and depresion. So she usually refused to even pay the hope any attention. She sighed and went back to her books. She was in search of the translation book she was using a week ago when she ran out in a hurry.

* * *

_Hogsmead._

"Fred it is FREEZING. I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Hermione said as the trudged through the snowy streets of hogsmead.

"It's not that bad." He said cheerfully with a skip to his step.

"Fred, I'm freezing, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I can't feel my hands, and my feet hurt!"

"They do now?"He asked as a mysterious glint shown in his eyes along with a sly grin.

She didn't even have the chance to word her suspitions before he picked her up bridal style and kept walking.

"That solves the feet problem."

"Fred! This isn't funny. Put me down your going to drop me!"

"I will never drop you Hermione... Are you doubting my huge weasley twin bicepts?" He asked faking offence.

She let out a laugh,"Fred, those aren't bicepts, they're like bags of pudding."

"Pudding? Really now Granger... Well... Woe.." HE said as he began to fake slipping on the ice.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley I swear to Merlin if you..." She didnt get to finnish before she was dropped into a huge pile of snow.

"Sorry, I have pudding arms remember?" He said smuggly with a wide grin on his features.

"You think this is funny?" she challenged him.

"No... I think its hilarious." He said before erupting in laughter. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice the snow ball being thrown strait at his face.

He looked up and smirked slightly,"You're dead Granger."

The words acted as a trigger for her and she started running. He chased her throwing snow balls the entire way. She cursed under her breath as she stumbled upon a dead end between two buildings. Fred found her and laughed as he fiddled with the snow in his hand,"Nowhere left to run now Granger."

"I'm sorry Fred. Haven't I suffered enough?" SHe asked looking up at him batting her eyelashes with a small pout to her features. he hair was wild and untamed now and had snow all in it making it almost shine. Her face was flushed red from running.

Fred kept advancing on her until he was only a foot away. "Any last words granger?"

"Fred, you don't want to do that." She said eyeing the snowball in his hand and biting her lip

"Yeah I think I do." He replied with a smirk. He took a few more steps closer.

She had no way out, but she had to at least try. she went to run but he dropped the snowball and caught her in his arms. She kicked a few times but he only tightened his grip around her middle.

"Nope. No escaping now Granger."

"Maybe not but you dropped your snowball so I still won."

"Not yet Granger."he said as he pulled her down as he fell into the snow. She squealed loudly as she was enveloped with snow along with Fred.

"You're insane Fred Weasley." She laughed as she looked up at him with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Only a tiny bit." He grinned at her.

She realised she was staring at his oceanic blue eyes and cleared her throat. she moved out of his grip. She stood up and looked at him questioningly. He rolled onto his back. then began to move his arms and legs repeatively.

She laughed as she realised what he was doing. He stood up to look down at it.

"Well I must say that is the most sexy snowangel i've ever seen." He said cheekily.

"I don't know I've seen George's snowangels before..." She replied with a smirk.

"MY HEART! It has stopped. Thee fairest maiden of them all has chosen the jester of a brother over myself. My poor soul!" He said clutching his heart.

They began walking again and fred noticed hermione was shivvering. It was about a block until they reached the three broomsticks. He took his jacket off and gave it to her silently.

She looked at him with an upraised eyebrow but excepted it none the less.

"Feet still hurt?"

"What? Fred! What're you..." She stopped as he crouched down in front of her.

"Since my arms have proven to be worthless why not try this it's the least I can do after drenching you with snow."

She giggles but got on his back and he piggybacked her to the Three Broomsticks. He started walking but when he got bored he began to run and Jump off of any bench or object he seen. Causing an eruption of giggles and squeals from hermione.

They walked into the three broomsticks and he walked to a booth letting her down gently. he stood back up to get them drinks.

Her face was red from all the laughing she had been doing. Her eyes were practically shining. She was no longer cold and realized she had no complaints left.

She didn't notice Ginny and George or Ron and Harry whispering about her upbeat happy mood.

Fred came back and placed a butterbeer in front of her before sliding across from her.

"You have a good time?"

"Surprisingly I did."

"Why so surprised? I can be Syph-ist-ima-cated like Percykins." He said purposely mispronouncing the word sophisticated.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled,"I highly doubt throwing your friend into snow multiple times qualify as sophistication."

"Well I did what I planned."

"Oh and what was that."

"To get you to laugh again." He said with a smile and a small blush tingeing the tips of his ears.

She smiled widely and sipped her butterbeer. "Thank you Fred."

"No need for thanks." He looked at the clock it was already 10. They'd never make it back in time.

"Maybe we should just floo it's dark outside and the weathers gotten alot worse." She nodded and drank the rest of her butterbeer.

They both flooed to the common room. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks again I actually had fun."

"You still sound surprised Herms." He chuckled. She went to take his jacket off that she was still wearing when he said,"Nope. Keep it.. Besides it looks better on you anyways.

"No it's yours take it." She help it out to him and noticed for the first time the ring she wore on her left hand. His eyes grew wide and his heart began to race. He didn't know why, but he needed to be alone.

Hermione noticed the sudden change in emotion and said," You okay Fred?"

He nodded,"I'll see you in breakfast Herms." Before racing up the boys staircase.

* * *

Fred sat on his four-poster bed and took in a deep breath as he put his hand through his ginger hair. He noticed he was sweaty and his face was considerably paled.

"Fred? You alright?" George asked noticing Fred from his bed.

"No I'm not bloody alright." He said shooting his twin a scowl.

"What happened?" George asked sitting up quickly preparing himself for the worst.

"She's engaged! I seen the ring and... She's going to be bloody married."

George felt his stomach drop, "The ring? What ring?" He said trying to sound like he had no clue, but he wasn't even fooling himself let own his own twin. He'd never buy it.

"Stop with the lying! Stop with this game! I'm your twin I can tell when your hiding something!" Fred snapped again.

Without thinking George yelled back at his twin,"Has it ever even crossed your mind that maybe just maybe I'm doing this to protect you? Maybe just maybe It's harder for us to do then it is for you? Maybe you might be the one who has it easy?"

Fred stared at his brother and said in a stone cold voice,"What is going on Gred?"

"I can't tell you. I tell you, you might... I need to find Hermione."

"NO!" Fred yelled as he grabbed his brothers arm.

"Talk to me..." FRed pleading locking his brothers gaze.

"I can't Fred, I wish I could... Trust me?"

"I wish I could." Fred repeated the words of his twin. He could see he was breaking his twins heart. He just told him he couldn't trust him. This was obviously tearing george apart on the inside, but Fred was confused he needed answers and the only two people that could give him them were his twin and Hermion.

George's throught closed up and he closed his eyes tightly. Fred let go and George left without a word. Leaving Fred completely alone. Fred knew there was only one thing he could do now.

He had to get it out of Hermione. It would take some time, but he could do it. He had a plan now, a mission. He laid on his bed and shut his eyes. Instantly the breathtakingly beauty that haunts his dreams each night apeared.

He automatically opened his eyes and his heart began racing, "I just hope I don't fall in love with her along the way."

He tried closing his eyes again only to find her image from tonight. Snowy hair flushed face red cheeks laughing. A perfect image. He thought twice about opening his eyes again, maybe he should stop fighting it. Who would it hurt? But in the end he opened his eyes.

'_Come on Freddie, that's it. Don't fight. Each time you stop fighting you get a little closer. You can do it... I believe in you.' _The soft femanine voice encouraged in his mind. He didn't know why but he felt the need to obey it.

Closing his eyes again he saw them. His running through hogsmead carrying her on his back her laughter echoing the silent streets. She was perfect... and he was falling for her.

_**A/N Okay I know I've said it before but I'm back now for good. I'm off punnishment and back forever to write this story! Yay I'm not giving up on this story and I hope you all haven't either.**_

_**Review! Please?**_


	7. 7 remembering?

Hermione woke up and sighed. Last night truely was amazing. SHe was able to spend an entire day with Fred. She was able to forget for a while and be happy, maybe he was onto something with the 'friends' thing... maybe she did need her friends, she needed to be happy.

It was hard though, for such a long time her only source of happiness was Fred. He was the reason she woke up smiling. The thought of him made her ecstaatic, but now the thought of him makes her cry. It's funny how the things we care about most often are the only things that can hurt us the most... she suspected an end would come, just not like this...

Ginny was still going on about him falling back in love with her, but she doubted that could ever happen... She didn't have the heart to ruin Ginny's fantasy so she let her plan on 4 more days until the ball. Where Ginny says will initiate the feelings.

Hermione sighed. SHe twisted her ring on her finger. She smiled a little and a single tear slid down her cheek. Still, it was still so hard. She was begining to worry if she could ever get over him...

Hermione got out of bed and started her routine for the day. Little did she know as she was begining to forget Fred was begining to remember more.

* * *

Fred felt himself begining to wake up but he kept his eyes closed longing to stay asleep as much as possible he never wanted to leave. In his dreams he could kiss her every seccond. Make her smile, make her laugh... It was a paradise just the two of them... Perfection.

He realized he had to start the day and slowly opened his eyes. He looked across the room and notice George asleep. He felt a stinging sensation of guilt overflow him.

He through a pillow at his twin who sat up with a grunt.

"Georgie, I didnt mean anythign yesterday. I was mad and confused... I just wanted answers and it seemed the more i figured it out the more confused I got..."

"Well you could always make it up to me by letting me get my beauty sleep. I know you dont think I need it since I am the better looking twin, but we all need sleep." George said groggily. Fred chuckled and got out of bed.

He grabbed a change of clothes and a towel. He thought it best to head to the showers early no one else could possibally be up this early so it was the perfect oppertunity. The shower was always where he did his most genius thinking.

_Engaged_... Hermione? _Engaged_ who? He had to know him... A series of her past relationships flashed through his mind '_Krum Cormac ...Ron...Please not Ron... anyone but him' _His stomache churned with each passing name. He couldn't see anyone getting Hermione a ring like _that_ those past boyfriends of hers never took in the little things they would have just gotten her the biggest diamond ring they wouldn't even think to get her birthstone incorperated in. She had to be with the boy for a long time to agree on marrying him. She has to really love them

'_Put the pieces together yet freddie?' _A voice asked him.

"Does it look like I have?"

'_Let me ask you this how did YOU know that one of the gems was HER birthstone.'_

"Thats... that's actually a good point.." How did he know? She never told him it... So how...

"Fred? Fred who're you talking to?" Asked a feminine voice from the girls staircase.

He stood frozen in spot realizing he was in the middle of the common room and that no one else would be able to here the voice in his head. He waited as the soft footsteps grew closer. Then just as he suspected none other then the redheaded little sister of his stood before him.

"Well?"She asked demanding an explanation.

"Myself?" Fred answered unncertainly.

"Really now?" She asked narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"Yes."Fred didnt want his sister to think he was crazy and even though talking to yourself might be a little odd, saying you were talking to a voice that comes out at the most unpleasant times and usually talks about Hermione and that this voice liked to argue the soft girl voice was sweet and good and no matter what he always obeyed it... That would get him a V.I.P. trip to St mungos.

She narrowed her eyes and stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. Never before had his sweet baby sister looked more like his mum. In reality it was quite frightening seeing as, if she acted as much as she looked like his mum he was not getting out of this room without telling Ginny everything which is something he did not disire doing.

"Gin-Gin... Not that I dont love this little chat, but I must get to my shower before the rest of the..."

She interupted him with another piercing gaze and said,"Save it Fred. Now sit."

"I don't have to listen to you Gin..."

She took out her wand and hissed out the words,"Don't make me Fred. I can stun you and grab your verita serum from your experiment kit. yes I know where you both hide it. Don't test me. So let's get this done the easy way."

"What do you wanna know?" Fred asked as he let out a loud defeating groan.

Normally he would retaliate, but this was Ginny. Other than George she was his closest sibling. He couldn't lie to her. Tricking teasing and pranking, without a doubt, but Not lying. She worried about him he knew it. They all did. He cant let his problems effect his baby sister.

"Whats wrong with you Fred? You've been acting really strange since the war. Yes you seem better, but we both know your acting for George, For us all... I know somethings wrong."

"Haven't we all been strange since the war. We all lost people. Saw death."

"Yes, but we all coped. Got on with our lives, Fred you're not better... Somethings holding you back." Her hazel eyes locking his crystal blue gaze. He saw how much he already hurt her by keeping to himself. He saw himself breaking his babysisters heart. He felt so sick he wanted to throw-up.

"I'm sorry Gin-Gin... I'm so sorry." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She broke his gaze and looked at the floor.

"I just want my brother back. The fun, happy, carefree Fred. The Gred and Forge... Not whoever this is." She choked out a single tear fell from her eyes.

He gave her a great bear hug and he tried as hard as he could to keep his composure calm. "Gin-Gin... I'm trying I don't know what happened. Something... I just... I can't remember. I am trying really hard Gin-Gin. I really am. I want to be back to, but something happened during the war and it's like I just woke up and lost my happiness. I lost my soul. It was like whatever my cause of happiness died and so did my spirit. I'm trying but I dont know how to get it back."

She let herself start to sob and said,"Why can't you remember what happened that night Fred? What happened?"

"I don't know, Gin-Gin. I'm trying."

She started bubling with anger and she said slowly then speeding up as she finnished,"Maybe you just don't wanna know. I think you could know, but your scared. You're scared of what happened. You know it has something to do with her. We all know. Do you think we are dumb? I know my brother and lately he's only around when she is. It's her. If you didn't figure that out yet, then maybe you never really loved her. Maybe she's better off thinking you did. But do you know what's worse then not remembering Fred? Do you?"

"No." He said simply in shock at his sisters rage.

"Remembering. That's so much worse. Remembering the good times. Everything that was. and still wanting it, but knowing no matter what you do. How hard you try. It will never happen again. Knowing you had it all and never being able to get it back. Having to dream about it every night and waking up to the reality that he doesn't even know your middle name anymore." Ginny said to him.

"Who? Gin-Gin. Who?" He asked as she stood up and started walking to the staircase.

"Who do you think? You know what? Wait here. I have something for you." She bolted up the stairs and grabbed a men's locket from the box of fred things she hid under the bed that Ginny knew she wasn't supposed to know about.

She ran down the stairs and gave him the locket," Fred this was given to you years ago on christmas. It will only open when you fall in love with her completely again. It will glow red every time you start falling for her again. It will glow blue when there are no feelings for her at all." fred took it and placed it around his neck it glowed red for a while then stopped.

"There's still hope."Ginny said astounded.

"Ginny you want to tell me what this is all about?" fred asked confused.

"When it opens you'll know." Ginny said simply now beaming and ran up the stairs.

Fred sat on the couch and sighed. He didn't get that girl sometimes, but he knew one thing. She knew too. Whatever his twin was hiding with hermione she knew about it. This Locket was part of how to figure out just what happened. He also knew it involved a "her" whoever the her was he didn't know...

_But you do know stupid. _

Not you again.

_Yeah you're not learning anything from your girl that much is clear. I'm tired of being shut away in your head. I thought Ron was the daft one._

Then just leave.

_If it were only that simple... You see dunderhead I am you. I can't just get out. Just because the spell made you forget me doesn't mean I left._

What?

_You really aren't as smart as I though you were. Maybe it made you forget your brains as well. _

Well what part of me are you?

_I'm the ol' sappy bloke that did anything to make her happy. The one you are in your dreams. Im who you used to be when you were happy. I know why you cant pull pranks like you used to why you can't laugh like you did._

Why?

_Her. It's Her fault. She gave you what perfection was like now you can't imagine being happy without her cant remember how to be happy without her._

Who?

The voice just laughed and said _Bye Freddie._

Damn you. He stood up and walked out the common room he wasn't paying attention when he collided right into the bushyhaired gryffindor who seemed to be coming back from the showers herself.

She fell to the ground with an 'oof' Her towels and soaps all falling to the ground with her.

"Sorry..." fred said and held out his hand to help her up.

"No problem really. It was my fault." She took his hand letting him help her and then bent down to pick up her things

He looked at her and noticed she was wearing his jacket.

"Nice Jacket." He said with a smug smirk.

Her cheeks turned red and she nervously chewed on her lip. Looking for a reason to explain why exactly she was wearing it still.

He internally chuckled she never looked more beautiful then when she was nervously blushing and she looked so perfect in his overly large jacket. His gazed slowly moved to her face. Her hair was still wet and not yet unruly curly but held gentle waves. He couldn't help the huge grin that creeped onto his features as he watched the girl.

The voice rang inside his mind,'_Her.'_

His face changed suddenly from his Smiling carefree attitude to a serious face of contemplation, "Its you." He whispered.

Her brow furrowed and eyes searched over him quickley making sure he was alright they stobbed when they reached his eyes. They stood there for a moment locking their gaze when he noticed the sparkle in her eyes once more.

That sparkle triggered it. He remembered. Not the memories themselves but he knew he was undoubtfully. Unconrtollabley in love with Hermione Granger. He also knew that the ring she wore was his. He just couldn't remember why or how it all happened. But she was his spark as well.

He could laugh around her. With her. She was part of him. Thats why the one feminine voice was her. She was a part of him that cannot die. He cant lose it. They made him forget but it cant be silenced. She will always be in him. Why didn't he remember thought? Why has none of his family or friends or even HER told him.

No wonder she ran away from him crying for the first few months. How could this have happened what did he do? Again the answer only led him to even more questions that couldn't be answered just yet.

"Fred? You're scaring me a bit is there something wrong?" She asked uneasy.

"No! No, nothing's wrong at all My Own... I mean sorry. Hermione... Nothing I promise you..." He said unsteadily. He took a deep breath and smiled at her once more.

"Fred are you suree..?" She asked not buying his sudden change in mood.

He smiled wider and winked, "Just Perfect." He said before placing a quick short kiss to her cheek and racing off to the showers. He didn't know why ,but he couldn''t let anyone else in on his new found epiphany. They were hiding it from him he couldnt let them know until he found out why.

Hermione stayed frozen in her spot staring out to where he ran off too. She was parallyzed by the soft chaste kiss that braced her cheek. It was just a peck on the cheek a friendly gesture. nothing more. Still she couldnt help the bubbling feeling within the pit of her stomache. the butteflies that couldn't be tamed. It was as if she felt this electic shock travel from him to her within that short half a seccond. It was a split milliseccond of perfection again. She didn't know what to do now. he was already gone but the aftermath of the incident still present in her.

**_A/N: Heyy everybody and everyone heres the next chappy sorry it took me awhile but here itis enjoyyy :))))))_**


	8. 8 Lets Play A Game

Hermione was in the astrology tower studdying the stars for her divination class. It was just past 11 and she was in no hurry. She had gotten an after hours pass for the night in order to do her research for her extra credit Essay for Divination.

It was complete silence and she couldn't help but let her mind wander into the corner of untouched memories. She was doing better controlling them. She figured that if she shut them away all day and only cried when she was alone in her bed then she was only hurting herself. The ball was tommorrow night and she agreed to go and let ginny remake her once again. She gave ginny full control over her outfit, hair and make-up.

She was beggining to see changes in Fred. She noticed him staring at her more. Things were getting stranger. One minute they could be laughing and the next he runs off with some rediculous excuse. then pop up again hours later. She hadn't seen him at all today. Not at any meals or even with george. George even had the nerve to questiong _her _where he was.

Apparantly their new found 'Friendship' has given george some type of false hope that he remembers. Apparantly everybody except hermione herself was begining to believe it to be true.

While hermione was lost in her thought she didn't notice the figure silently slip into the room.

He walked to her until he was directly behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She let out a surprised shriek and jumped as being cought off guard. She whipped her head aroung to find the lengthy redheaired figure dubbled over in cackling laughter.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! How dare you scare me! You shouldn't even be out this late!"

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but I very well do believe you shouldn't be out here so late either, let along scolding someone who is notoriously know for such things."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I will have you know that I have indeed obtained a pass to be out here this hour which I very well know you have no such thing."

"You dont know that... I might have a pass."

"Well DO you?" She asked skeptically.

"No, no of course not that's ridiculous why would _I, FRED WEASLEY, _have a pass? Geeze hermione, You've known a bloke for what? 8? 9? years maybe and still know barely a thing about me..." Fred said slyly as he faked sorrow.

"Quite the contrary Fred, I bet that you don't know half as much about me as I do you." Hermione stated simply as she turned back to her telescope.

"Is that so, Habe that much faith about it?" He asked leaning his left shoulder on the wall and faced her with an amused smirk lighting up his features.

"Yes, In fact I bet that I know you even better then your entire family." She said still looking through the telescope.

"Oh really... How about we put that to a test yeah?" He asked mischief glistening in his eyes.

"Now, before I agree to anything how exactly do you suppose we do that?" Hermione asked trying not to let her amusement show as she stood strait to look at him.

"Oh, now who ever said you HAD to agree?" Fred asked with a smirk lighting up his entire face.

"Fr..." But before she even had the chance to scold him he flicked his wand and muttered a spell under his breath. Then took her wand and through both his and her own wand of the tower.

In a panic Hermione Ran to look out the window at her beloved wand. Just as it was about to fall a tall lengthy a Redhead missing an ear swooped in and caught both objects. Hermione tried to bring down her blood pressure as she registered the fact her wand was safe.

Fred put a hand on her shoulder and said," You okay Herms?"

"You...Are SO lucky I don't have my wand right now." She said inbetween clentched teeth.

"Well would you like it back?" Fred asked unfazed by her previous statement.

"Yes. Now." She said anger seething out of her every pore.

"Well there are 2 ways to retrieve said object." He said nonchalantly.

"Which are?"She said spitting the words out as a snake would venom.

"One which I find the most easiest... You fly, on a broom with me, out of this place and I will take you to your wand." Fred said his face so smug as he spoke.

"And my alternative?" She asked paling considerably... She hadn't been flying since she was with Fred. It was something she would only do with him. he made the height and her fear of flying on brooms less frightening. Now though, he wasn't her Fred, it wouldn't feel the same. She wouldn't have the same assurance that she had before. She used to know that he loved her so much he would give his life for her without a second thought, and she felt the same, but not now. Now, he wouldn't want her hurt but he would easily let her fall if it meant he would be safe in the air.

Yes, it might be selfish to want someone to fall down and risk everything to save you, but she was used to it with Fred. On brooms is the only time she ever felt that she needed this kind of attention which is why it used to be one of his favorite activities for them he said it made him feel needed and wanted when she clung to him.

"Well, then you have to beat me in a game I like to call Confessor or Stressor."

"Wow Fred how long did that name take you? 2 minutes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Haha, alright now on to business this game is very entertaining. It will determine whether or not you know me better then I know you if you do then you will be able to leave and George will gladly hand you your wand. But when you lose you will be forced to fly with me on this broom to retrieve your wand."

"I am not really in any position to argue am I?" She asked not liking the game."

"Nope. So this is how it goes. I say one thing that I know about you and if you don't know the same about me then you lose. We take turns naming the facts... For example I will start." Fred said with a smirk.

She motioned for him to begin and he said ask he sat on the chair propping his feet on her telescope,"I know your favorite color... It's Violet and periwinkle."

"And yours is Purple. Dark purple though not violet even though you tell everyone its Gryffindor red, only a small amount of people know its purple and fewer know the reason why." She said as she watched his smirk falter slightly.

"Well, this might be a tad longer then suspected... Very well continue the game." He said gesturing to her.

"I know your favorite hobby. Its studying muggles. Not quidditch. Unlike your father you know more about them and aren't astounded by something so little as electricity. You study their pranks. Their movies especially. You watch many. Again not many people know this about you, Nor do they know the person who introduced you to your first muggle movie. I also doubt even you remember who introduced you to them, but you know I must be right because I have just described your deepest secret that could very well get you made fun of by every single one of your brothers including George." She said each word slowly and looked at him placidly and waiting for his reaction to what she was saying. Studying him intently.

His clear crystal eyes seemed to almost sparkle as she stared at him and she could have sworn she saw something flash over them. A familiar comforting flash. One she knew she had seen before. She chased the thought away. She has come so far in her process to accepting her Fred would never be back. She doesn't want to have to start all over.

He kept silent as the thoughts washed over him he racked his brain thinking of her favorite hobby, yet he couldn't place it. She smirked at him and began to walk to the door.

She stopped dead in her tracks as he said, "Dancing."

She stood still frozen as a statue and he continued, "You dance when your alone and no ones around. Sometimes even in your shower. Sometimes late at night when everyone's asleep. But you love to dance. You always fantasized about having a guy not care about the day time or place and dancing with you whenever and wherever. You love to dance. But only when no one else is watching."

"How did you..."

"I've seen you before Hermione in the common room... You are a very beautiful dancer you know."

Her hopes of his memory returning died there, but a new hope arise one that Ginny was holding onto with every fiber of her being. A hope that she just now started to realize was a great possibility. She could make him fall back in love with her like Ginny said It happened once... Maybe this dance tomorrow would have a happy ending after all.

"Very well, your turn Fred."

They continued on with the game for two and a half hours until they came upon the question that stumped One entirely.

"I know your worst fear."Hermione said indignantly and very confident she would finally win. "It is that everyone will move on become married and leave you, Fred, ALone in the world without a clue to do. Your worst fear is being alone completely." Hermione knew if you were to ask him months ago he would have said it was losing her, but since he had no recollection she went with what it was before they became that serious what he told her on the black lake back in her fourth year at one of their first dates ever.

The words that made her jaw drop down to the floor came out of his mouth,"Wrong love." He said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

**A/N:I'm sorryrryyyyyyyy im sooo sorrrryyy well exams are over school is done I will be back to posting regularly nowww **

**Woo hooo!**

**Now next chappy im thinking of a good one! It will be a continuation on this weird little cliffy and then the moment of truth the ...WAIT FOR IT...The big dance!1 Are you excited? Cuz I'm fucking excited! Will he fall for Hermione? WIll he remember? Will they ,be happy forever? Will some evil slything *cough* Draco *cough* screw it up? Am I asking a bunch of random ass questions that no one accept me knows the answers too?  
**

**Bye bye Well until next week! Or maybe this weekend if I get some Reviews*wink wink* **

**REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEE!**


	9. 9 His Dream?

**_Authors Note: At last it's here! Sorry for the wait... P.S. check the last Authors note out its important... You know after you read this chapter of course _**

Her mind was circling in different directions... Wrong? No. She was never wrong. He was lying the sneaky little...

"WRONG? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG?" She spat out venomously her eyes shooting daggers at him. She looked ready to kill.

"I mean the statement you made is incorrect love. Better get used to it since we are going to be hanging with each other more often." He said simply as he walked to the corner he put his broom at earlier.

She was so infuriated. Not only did he practically insult her , But he was implying that she was going to be 'hanging' with him more. No, That's not how things work.

"Well what are you waiting for princess? Get on the broom!" He said laughing at her frozen in shock.

"Don't you 'princess' me you... You pompus little lying..."

"Woe, Woe there. Who's lying here?" He asked upraising his eyebrow with his mirthful bemused expression plastered on as he finally noticed just how mad she was that she had lost.

"YOU! You lied. I remember you telling me it was that I remember! I remember every single aspect of that day... In fact I remember every little detail of every single of our dates..." She stopped there and paled considerabley then began to mumble, "Our-Our dates, as in on a calendar... Dates that we've known eachother... Not romantic dates. No never because I loathe You.. I-I would never..."

"Oh really now? I thought we were friends? We had an absolutely splendid time the other day if I remember correctly... We obviously share many qualities." He said as he shrugged off what she said like it was nothing. But inside his head was spinning. Once again his attention was drawn to the Sapphire and emerald diamond ring present on her left hand.

It looked so perfect against her dainty milky white hand. So Perfect that only one thing could make her hand look any more perfect. And he decided to test this.

"Now, My Ow- Hermione Stop being a Pratt about it and get on this broom." He said with a cheeky grin and signature wink as he held his hand out to help her on his broom which was already levitating in the air.

She grumbled for a moment before complying. As her petite hand fit into his as if it they were pieces of a puzzle. Her touch was gentle and soft, yet so familiar. he remembered that touch. He remembered the gentle touch that would sooth him by stroking his back when he was angry. he remembered the touch ruffling through his ginger hair. He remembered it.

Again he has yet to actually experienced anymore memories, but he knew he could not possibly imagine such a thing. He knew that she was his and he plans for her to be his again and this time he will never let her go ever. He just wished he knew the entire story and why he can't remember anything.

She sat on the front of the broom and he slid on behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin in her shoulder so he could see.

This felt right. Was all he could think. He had a strong urge to sniff her hair, but knew that would be taking this too far. He can't scare her away. Until he found out what happened to them in the past he has to treat her as if she were any bird he wanted to pursue.

"Fred, Y-You know I don't like Flying." She said timidly. He did know this he didn't know how but he knew it. But he also knew that they used to fly all the time, but he can't remember why.

He was racking his brain for answers and like an instinct he spoke the words of the worlds mot sappiest bloke," Don't worry My Own, I'll never let you fall not ever."

At that moment she looked behind her to see his face his piercing crystal eyes burning into her with a look of pure concentration. She saw it flash past his eyes. That look of lust and passion he had grown so accustom to seeing in his eyes. It was absent for so long and it flashed so quickly she almost missed it, but she saw it. She smiled a little and relaxed slightly. This was Fred. Her Fred would never let her fall, never drop her. And at least for this moment right now, with no one else around he was her Fred again. Or at least she can pretend he was Her Fred again.

Once he kicked off the broom she hid inside of his chest burrowing and shut her eyes as tight as they could. She grabbed his arm in her tiny hand and squeezed it.

Fred now knew why he would ever take her flying right now in this moment. He felt like a superhero. He felt like she needed him and he knew he was the only one to save her the way she buried herself in his chest. He knew this was not a one time thing. He knew they would have to do this more often.

He used one hand to rub soothingly on her back and she mumbled something that was muffled by his shirt.

"What was that ,love?" He asked.

"It's strange isn't it?" She said peaking up at him from her burrow. Her big brown eyes appeared to be the epitome of innocence.

He smirked unknowingly and said, "Not in the slightest of ways, My Own."

He could see her eyes begin to water and he did the only thing he could think to do in the situation. He bent down closely. She could feel his warm breath touch her ice cold skin. It prickled everyone of her nerves. She forgot in that moment how terrified she was and once he was close enough she let her eyes flutter shut and ever so slightly...

Nothing. No lips no Fred she opened her eyes and he smirked as he whispered in her ear, "Hold on tight ,Love."

"Wait Fred, What are you..." Was all she go out before she let out a blood curdling scream. He began to spin in loops as they soared through the night sky and she help onto him more then ever. She subconsciously dug her nails into the back of his neck. He didn't seem to notice either.

Once they landed She stood still in place not ready yet to open her eyes.

"We are on the ground, love."

"Are we really? You better not be tricking me. I swear to Merlin..."

"Just opn your sparkling eyes and shine your dazzling smile."

"I'll show you a dazzling smile you pompus little..."

He grabbed both her arms and laughed a little,"Did you have fun tonight."

"Oh yes being trapped in a tower for hours talking about you then nearly falling to my death was so much fun." She said sternly

"Well if you didn't wanna talk we could have always cause our _own _kind of _Mischief._" he said with a suggestive smirk and waggle of his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself There is a long list of guys I'd like to be trapped in a tower with and hunny, you aren't even close to the top." Hermione said with a wink.

"You wound my ego oh so much you evil little witch."

"Don't worry your ego is large enough to take one measly hit." She told him dryly.

"Your words would wound me a lot more, you know if they were the truth."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know you Herms... I know of your secret plan to lock me in the closet and snog me senseless."

"Fred, the only reason I cooperated with you today was to get my wand back... Don't think your charm actually worked on me." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah? So your saying that..." He paused as he got much closer to her so that there was only a toothpick of space between them, "this has no effect on you?"

He flashed her his look that he perfected over the years and what she did next shocked him to his very bones.

She kissed him. He was too shocked to comply at first but after 3 seconds of her sweet soft lips crushed against his moving rhythmically and desperately he couldn't hold back. His eyes fell shut and hands entwined in the soft curls of her hair.

This kiss for him was unexplainable. You know how some people say they hear bells or see Fireworks. For him it was like the entire orchestra chimed in at the fourth of July. The kiss was perfect.

Then she broke it off. He kept his eyes shut just a moment longer to savor the sweet taste and feel of her lips.

He cracked open his eyes to find her smirking at him her arms crossed foot tapping," I Told you Fred, your moves don't work on me."

She put a hand to her hips and began to walk away feeling vindicated. He watched her go still frozen in spot. The kiss was perfect. He fire, her attitude was perfect. She was perfect. He loved everything about her and what scared him the most is that he could point out a million qualities in her that he hated, but together they made the person he always wanted they made Hermione and he was in love with her... Great merlin help him. But he knew one thing for a fact. That kiss was not a one night thing she felt it as well. And she was going to be his again.

* * *

Hermione had managed to make her way back up to her dormitory. She stepped over and sat onto her bed and it wasn't until she ran her thumb over the ring she still wore on her left hand that she let the first tear fall from her chocolate eyes.

Her progress was now all lost. She could feel her chest clench tightly and swore to merlin she felt her heart being whipped once more. She was trying so hard to forget him and it was starting to work. She wasn't as emotional anymore. Now within one night he brings her back to stage one.

Cant he tell how torn she is? Cant he see what effects he has on her. He is tearing her apart driving her to the brink of depression once more. No, she knows she will never be the same. She will never be the witch she was but she has accepted that and she was ready to move on.

But then the memories kick in. Years worth of heartbreakingly painful memories. If she goves up and starts falling for another guy is she giving up on him? He would never do such things to her. Ever. He loved her. She was his Fiancée and she was still his. Not this Fred's but her Fred's. She loved Fred and always will, but there was a distinct difference between Fred and Her Fred.

Mainly being Her Fred was hers. He loved her and no one could stop that. She couldn't betray him. That was final. More tears began to flow as her memories came back to her.

She was supposed to go to a dance tomorrow? A dance where she would inevitably see and speak with Fred? The same ball that made her fall for him. She had to go. For Ginny. It would also give her some sort of Closure would it not?

Her Thoughts roamed all over as she sat in her bed. The time ticked as she became overwhelmed with memories and thoughts of What if.

The bottom line was. She missed Fred. She loved Fred. She will never get over him. She can never have him again. She had to find someway to live on without breaking down and crying every time they spoke. SHe had to start all over with her healing process. How many times will she have to do this? How much longer until she is herself?

But not once did she ever think why not me? Why didn't I lose my memory because as much as it killed her and pained her. Those memories are her treasures. She would never want to forget. She would never imagine the years with Fred not happening. They were the happiest times of her life. They were her source of happiness when everything was impossible. She would never wish them away. She would never ask Why me.

* * *

_Fred wasn't in the mood for the dance earlier but he went to humor his brother. Besides He already had a date and he couldn't let her down. That was not the weasley-twin way. He was excited to be able to dance with Angelina. Also the Weird Sisters were playing. It didn't get much more brilliant than that. But they had to wait until the traditional dance by the yule ball participants was up._

_He looked over and saw his baby Brother standing rather nervously with that one ravenclaw twin from his year. He was rather surprised he was not with Hermione. George and him were sure he had a thing for the little bookworm. Now that he thought about it he recalls Ron complaining about how pathetic it was to lie about already having a date. He silently chuckled at the thought. _

_If Ronniekins can get a date Hermione would have no problem. She wasn't exactly pretty. He never really looked at her that way, but she was not ugly. He looked at her enough times to know that._

_Right at that moment Angelina nudged him with her arm and said in a hushed tone, "Is that... Is that Hermione Granger? Your brother's friend?"_

_He looked to the staircase she was gesturing to and his breath caught in his throat._

_ Was it too late to retract his statement? Scratch the idea of her not being pretty. She was downright gorgeous. Stunning to say the least. She far above ron on the spectrum. She was even above him. To make it all worse attached onto her dainty arm was none other than Victor Krum. He was someone worthy of her, just barely though._

_Her wild hair was pinned up and only partially down and she wore a pink-violet dress with ruffles along it. She wore little make-up and for the first time in his life he saw her wearing high-heels. She was easily the most beautiful girl in that room even with Fleur standing right behind her._

_His thoughts were then interrupted by George._

_"Fred? What do you think?"_

_Fred looked to his brother puzzled and asked, "Sorry What was that? I was-erm- thinking."_

_"Angelina or Fleur?" George asked Gesturing his Glass to Fleur._

_Fred looked beside him and it was then he noticed Angelina left to go talk with Katie at the punch table. McGonagall was introducing the champions._

_He replied quickly, "Fleur, hands down." _

_"Agreed. I think Fleur beat out every hot girl in the room. Objections?"_

_Lee only nodded his head and Fred's eyes nearly leaped out of his brain. Could they not see Hermione? _

_"What about Hermione? I mean she looks bloody amazing tonight I'm not saying she's Fleur Good, but I think she could give Angelina or Katie a run for their money." Lee said._

_George turned to look at His date and Angelina. "That's easy Lee, no question there."_

_Fred let out a sigh. He wasn't the only one who thought of Hermione so highly in this moment._

_"I know Georgie. It's not even a competition there." He paused as he looked back to Hermione and George at Angelina._

_Fred said, "Hermione." And the same moment he said that George said,"Angie."_

_"You think HERMIONE? Looks better then her?" George asked him with wide eyes._

_"You Don't?" Fred said in reply._

_"Wow Freddie. What about Fleur and Hermione? Hmm?"_

_"Well..."_

_"You are not seriously telling me that..." He never heard the end to that sentence as Angelina and Katie came back. _

_"Telling you what George?" Angelina asked._

_He shrugged it off and pulled Katie to the dance floor._

_Fred smirked and noticed Hermione and Viktor dancing on the floor to the weird sisters as well._

_"Lets dance Angie." He said as he began walked to the floor without her._

_"Uhm Sure." She said as she tried to keep up with him._

_They were all crammed together as a few songs went on he slyly moved next to Hermione. and she looked up at him and smiled widely her big brown eyes sparkling with mirth._

_he was just about to say something when Angelina tapped his shoulder angrily as she said,"Im rather thirsty Fred!"_

_He let out a grown and looked back to Hermione, "Save me a dance got it bookworm?"_

_"Sure thing,' She said smiling her glistening smile making her all the more radiant._

_He followed Angelina to the drinks and when they were done he went to search for Hermione but she was lost. He waited all night. Not sure why. he wasn't making it obvious that he was practically stalking her but he was becoming seriously curious as to where she'd have gone._

_It was now very late and everyone had left with the exception of a few stray students. Even Angelina left with Katie and George... His own twin._

_Hermione was with Krum... Krum was 18 Hermione only a young 15 year old girl. She was naïve to the horrible disgusting mind of a teenaged boy and Krum fit in that category oh too well. _

_He was with Hermione. What if he talked her into... Or what if he was making her... No no. Hermione was too smart right? But her slef esteem isn't so high... Oh great Merlin he had to find her and he had to find her right NOW._

_He didn't search for long as he began to run out of the room. He skidded to a sudden hault when he saw her weeping on the staircase._

_His stomach dropped down to his feet and his hear began racing. No. He didn't if Krum so much as moved a singled hair on her beautiful head he was going to crush her._

_He took a good look at her. Her tamed hair was now back in it's original state her make up was running down her face in streams of black. and her face was completely flushed as she sobbed on the floor. Her dress was ruffled and her shoes off and by her side._

_"Hermione?" He asked her uneasily._

_"W-what do you want F-Fred?" She said trying to desperately dry her eyes._

_He sat beside her and looked at her in sympathy and wonder. How could she still look breathtaking? How could she still be so beautiful?_

_"Was it Krum?" He choked out trying to sound emotionless as possible but coming off as concerned and scared which is actually how he was feeling._

_"Krum? N-no. He was a gentleman.. It w-was R-r-ron."_

_"I'm bloke of a brother? Great Merlin I'm killing the little prat the minute I get my hands on him!" Fred said as he leapt up. Hermione put her hand on him to calm him and said, "F-Fred?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_She sniffled once and replied, "Not to sound ungreatful or anything, but why are you S-so upset? You never cared about me before."_

_Why is he so upset? That's a good question. He felt such an intense wave of jealousy he was so mad? Why? it was Just Hermione!_

_Yeah just the beyond brilliant and stunningly gorgeous, funny, courageous girl that he always wanted. _

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

_He looked at her and held out his hand to help her up. To his surprise she took it. He pulled her close to him and he looked into her eyes._

_He took his sleeve and cleared all the smudged make up off of her face and smiled._

_"There's the little bookworm."_

_She immediately looked down as if he insulted her._

_He tilted her chin back up to him and said, "Hey, don't you ever take that as an insult your bloody brilliant that doesn't make you ugly. Bookworm is a good thing."_

_The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly but her eyes still held doubt._

_"You're breathtaking. Not pretty not beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. And you don't need make up and high heels to be that way. You give off a glow that's just so... addicting to be around."_

**_No one ever saw me like you do All the things that I could add up too I never knew just what a smile was worthBut your eyes say everything without a single word_**

**_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me It's as if my heart knows you're the missing pieceYou make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be I never know what you see But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_**

_He then heard the song begin to play and said with a smile," I believe you owe me a dance, bookworm."_

_She smiled and nodded her head. SHe hummed the song which caused him to smile widely_

**_"__If I could freeze a moment in my mind It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still' Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_."**

_Fred thought how perfect this moment right here was and knew how the singer must be feeling. If he could he'd live like this forever. It was blissfully perfect_

_They danced to the song silently Fred only focused on the tiny hands twirling his hair and the way her slim petite form fit perfectly in his arms. How she made him feel so bloody amazing. This couldn't be their only moment. He knew she had to be his and once she was. He'd never let her go. He promised himself in that moment that he didn't care if meant petty arguments or bickering, Scolding or studying. He would do whatever it took to feel this way again. To feel so complete again._

_It all happened in a blur of emotion and sappiness but right now. He was hooked. There was no going back._

_When the song was about to end he asked, "Would you mind terribly if I asked you out to the next hogsmead trip?"_

_"I'd love that Fred." She said looking up at him. Her chocolate eyes gleaming as the last words of the song played._

**_"The__ way you look at_**___ **me"**_

_Fred smiled as it ended and he said, "your eyes are so beautiful. It looks like they are sparkling and just... I can't believe my git of a brother made you cry."_

_"I can't believe how sweet you are... Thank you Alot. It meanest the world to me." _

_"Just don't tell anyone I went soft on you I got myself an image." He said in faux coolness ._

_"of course not we can't have thnow image ruined now. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She said before placing a chast kiss on his cheek and wishing him a splendid night._

**_WAKE UP YOU BLOODY BLOKE THE DANCE IS IN 2 AND A HALF HOURS_**! He heard a voice scream in the distance

the voice was familiar and slowly the school began to decade and he cracked an island open to find the source of the distant voice. He now seen his four poster bed and quid ditch poster... A dream? That was a dream?

No it couldn't have been JUST a dream it was more... Oh we'll he'd think about it after he had only 2 house to make his self perfect and he needed to find his hair gel still.

**___Authors note: Hows that? Ik I promised the ball but there is just not enough room too much happens at the ball for me to fit it and I refuse to cut it out. So next chapter shall be the ball... Now I seriously do have it all typed out I could post it today but I made myself promise I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! So review please the sooner I get them the sooner I post the next one and its a good one!_**

**___i would like to thank all you dedicated fans I am serious you are all such huge confidence boosters thank you So much keeps it up please I love you all _**


	10. 10 Just Dance With Me

Fred stood at the refreshment table. He racked his brain to remember the last ball he went to. Vague images of Angelina dancing appeared but it was mostly just faded and gone.

Then there was the dream. THAT dream. What scared him the most in the dream was the moments he could remember of Angelina were in his dream.

Was that dream real? That couldn't have actually happened could it? He had yet to spot the beauty that haunted his dreams all night. It was now half an hour into the dance...

He felt the cold metal of his locket on his chest. It was tucked under his suit and dress robes. He had never taken it off since Ginny had given it to him.

Since then it only glowed 3 times once on the broom once when she kissed him and once this morning when he woke up. He liked to keep it hidden because he could feel the slight vibration it gave off each time it glowed. And no one else could see the light to question what it was.

He noticed someone gasp and most of the rooms attention was turned to the main stair case.

He turned to see her bright smiling face as she made her descend down the marble staircase.

Her sparkling eyes lined with makeup just as in his dream. She wore a knee length midnight blue dress and her hair was in sleek gently curls. She was once again stunning.

Yet again she always gave off the stunning impression on him lately.

He once again felt his locket vibrate. How much longer? How much longer until he finds out what had happened until he stopped being confused.

Ginny walked up beside him and said, "hermione looks beautiful tonight doesn't she?"

"She always does." He told his sister not paying her much attention still drowning in his swirl of thoughts.

Ginny smiled at her brother. She knew he'd remember she had a feeling and her feelings were never wrong. She had a feeling about Harry and that only took 6 years... She just hoped he'd remember soon... For hermione's sake. Ginny wasn't sure how much more of this hermione could handle.

"Ginny may I ask you something?"

"Anything Fred." She said confirming.

"Why is it that nobody will tell me what happened. I know something happened all of you know what happened and your letting my beat myself over it... Why?" He asked the look on his face nearly made ginny crack she had to swallow hard.

That was her big brother. He never looked so pathetic before and it made her want to break down into tears.

He was looking at her so hopeful.. he just wanted answer she knew that. She had no idea how confused he must be. He's caught in the middle he wants to know. He's trying. He's fighting, it shows on all his features. He has bags under his eyes. He is no longer cheerful and happy. He wasn't fred anymore. She just wanted him back... but this fred was better then no fred.

With that in mind she gulped a lump that had formed in her throat. She held back her tears and choked out," Because we love you. I promise you. One day it will all make sense. Please trust us."

"I thought I could gin-gin, but why would you all put me through this? I can't take much more." He choked out looking at the floor as his hair fell in front of his face.

"Why would we do something like this if we didn't have a reason. One day..."

"IM TIRED OF HEARING ONE DAY! Im sick of it! One day better come soon. Gin-gin..."

She had no more words of comfort left she knew he didn't need to hear any of it. So instead she was selfish she ran up to him and through her arms around him as she sobbed quietly she choked out,"I-I'm sorry, Fred. I just want you back. The old you. I wish I could make it all go away but I cant I know your in there fred please."

His head pounded now. He wasn't able to concentrate all day he didn't even want to be here. Now he made his baby sister cry.

_Fred come on, this has been going on for too long, think please Freddie please._

Not you again, Hermione please I cant take all this right now. He pleaded in his mind.

"Fred? Are you okay?"

CANT YOU JUST GO AWAY. He thought.

_Open your eyes... that's not me look._

Fred opened his eyes and noticed Ginny had left and standing before him was The angel herself. Hermione. His face instantly paled as he saw her angelic face.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, Yeah fine." He said fighting to sound relaxed but to no avail.

Hermione's eyes widened with worry and she began to babble her voice distinctly worried and distressed, "WHat happened do you need the nurse we could go see pomfry I am fairly certain shes still there... Fred? Your awefully pale. Fred? Please answer me you don't look so well."

His head only spun more. Until he heard the songs change.

The lyrics made Hermione pause as well and they stood there looking at each other both unaware of what to do and un aware of the pair of eyes intently watching them.

"No one ever saw me like you do

All the things that I could add up too

I never knew just what a smile was worth

But your eyes say everything without a single word"

He broke the silence then, by taking deep breath and closing his eyes he uttered out the words so fast she almost didn't hear him.

"No I'm not okay I'm a bloody mess, but can we forget all that please.. Just for Tonight Will you be My Own and just forget our problems forget everything. And... Just Dance with me?"

She only nodded then added, "I'm always Your My Own."

He smiled and pulled her close as they began dancing.

" 'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"

The pieces fell into place. Lovers reunited.. Not exactly.. His mind was racing with questions and it started hurting again. He tried to stay relaxed but he couldn't. This was only hurting him more. He needed answers he was going to explode there was no returning now. He couldn't take it.

Then she spoke her voice soft so soft it was almost a hum, "Fred, relax, Just... Just Dance With Me"

The words worked. His body instantly relaxed and he just let everything go. His headache faded.. Her head rested on his chest and his head on top of hers.

"If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel"

It was like they were the only ones in the room. He subconscienciously started to hum along with the song and he could feel her smiling. It was perfect. Right now. No sadness, no anger or confusion just pure bliss and just like that kiss... it wasn't a one tim thing... Her words could calm him at the drop of a dime. He was hooked on her, now to the point where he couldn't let her go ever. He didn't know how or why he did to begin with but he cant screw up again.

" 'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"

Hermione felt finally at peace. She would be in tears later yes but for she could pretend he remembered pretend that he loved her and she finally felt free. Like her old self. She finally felt like it was all worth it to have this moment. So perfect so easy so bliss. She didn't care about tomorrow or anything all that mattered is that it was him holding her. Now she felt her eyes watering, but this time she wasn't miserable this time for the first time in so long she was happy. And she loved the feeling.

"I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time"

The words were so true for Fred right now in her swirls of chocolate brown eyes he felt like a hero. Like he could conquer anything.. He knew anything was possible and he couldn't give that up again. He had to find out what happened and why he cant remember and he has to fix it.

They both knew the song was coming to an end but they didn't care each held on to the other tighter and just listened to the words.

" 'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"

The song came to an end and Hermione went to pull away but fred held onto her and she looked up at him and smiled slightly as he said the last words of the song along with the music," The way you Look at me."

Her eyes were sparkling again. He couldn't take it and he kissed her.

In the middle of the dance floor. In front of everyone he kissed her. With all the passion he could.

She kissed him back instantly giving back as much passion that she kept built up through the long time they spent apart.

She began to cry as she kissed him and had no idea why. She was hurt, confused, scared and most of all... She was in love with him, she always would be.

Finally fred pulled back and said,"Hermione, Im so sorry.. I was so confused..."

She pushed him away and tried to keep her voice from cracking, "I understand you were caught up in the moment I was too.. I gotta go... I have an Ancient Runes essay to write." With that she started to run out.

Fred stood there dumbstruck... How did this happen.. He was about to ask her out how could she just assume that after a kiss like they just had... He couldn't think. He just chased after her.

His heart was pounding he had to get to her. He couldn't feel so horrid any longer she was his cure. He needed her... He... He was in love with her. And he needed to be with her. He couldn't tell her how he felt yet.. she'd be intimidated he needed to do this right. He racked his mind for things to say when he caught up to her but found it to be unsuccessful.

He didn't catch up to her until He reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. She was about to say the password when He grabbed her elbow and spun her around so she faced him.

He had nothing to say to her so in the moment he kissed her again, pushing to show her how much he cared how it was not spur of the moment. He liked her truly liked her.

She kissed him back and he smiled into the kiss.

She broke it off and was about to question him when he blurted out, "Will you go to hogsmead with me please? Not just friends. Not as my girlfriend, but the right way. As my date. Please?" He said his blue eyes wide and hopeful.

She hugged him and choked out, "Yes of course Fred. Of course." She couldn't control her giant smile as she said it.

He smiled widely and hugged her tightly he shouted, "Woo hoo!" He lifted her over his shoulder.

She let out a squeal of joy and laughed as she shouted,"Freeeed!" He began walking back to the dance ignoring all of her protests and didn't even mind when she began hitting his back to try and make him let her down.

They reached the dance and he set her down, "Here we are my dear!" He exclaimed and she let out a laugh," Well There goes my essay."

He grinned and pulled her to the dance floor where they danced to every song. All happened to be fast and upbeat. She was ina fit of nonstop giggles, until a slow song came on.

Ron, His brother walked up to her, "Hermione, I was uh.. I was wondering if you'd like to dance.. with-uh- with me?"

Hermione spared a glance at Fred who stood there in shock.

Then he formed a plan. A perfect plan. He nodded once at Hermione and she agreed to ron. Fred waited until it was half way through the song until he walked over tp them.

He pulled them apart then put his arms around Hermione as he hugged her from behind. "Thanks, brother I needed to use the loo. I'll take my girl back now."

Hermione, the brilliant witch she was, caught on instantly. She didn't say a word and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Y-you two... Your..?"

"Of course where have you been you bloody bloke... And I think its about time we get some of our...well, we are are in front of little ronniekins so lets just say we gotta go snog in a broomcloset." Fred winked at Ron as he said it.

He could lie so easily it should be recognized as a talent.

Hermione playfully smacked his arm and said, "Fred! Not in front of people... Oh we should be going Ron." Then they walked off. The left the dance and the minute they were out of hearing distance they erupted in laughter.

"Fred! Your Bloody horrid He thinks we're off shagging in a closet now!" She said through her laughter.

"Hey I shouldn't take all the blame your quite the actress yourself." He told her flashing a grin at her.

They walked back to the common room in hysterics... Until they reached the stair cases to the girls and boys dormitories.

"Fred, I just would like you to know... I... I had a lot of fun tonight.. I haven't laughed so much in a very long time thank you."

"No thanks necessary Love. I don't do it as a favor my reason.. is actually a bit selfish..."

"What is it? The reason?"

"We can discuss it on our date, We should be going to bed now." he said simply

He gave an over the top exuberant bow and he said in his proper voice, "Good evening m'lady until our next encounter."

She giggled and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Goodnight Fred," Then she walked up the steps leaving him dumbstruck and smirking at the bottom of the stair case.

All he could think was, "I'm in love with her."

He didn't think once about his head ache or the confusion or what happened. he was... Happy.. Truly and really happy... And it didn't bother him in the least bit. And to think it started with the simple words.

Just Dance With Me.

**_A/N: So this is it the big dance... IM SORRY MY LAPTOP CRASHED!All I have to say to you guys is MERLINS PANTS I BLOODY LOVE YOU! I got so many reviews I saw and almost cried thank you all so much your such a great inspiration I love you all SO much and just thank you I shall be more active and on task from here on out!_ And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE YOU! If I get half as many reviews I will be extatic I love you all! *gives all reviewers cookies***


	11. 11 You're My Beast Mate

Hermione laid still in her four poster bed. She couldn't sleep. Today was too good to be true... Was Ginny's plan working? Could he really be falling back in love with her?It seemed so impossible. She tried so hard not to believe it, but she couldn't mask the hope and excitement in the pit of her stomach. She was getting no sort of sleep tonight that was certain.

She stepped out of her bed and put on her bathrobe. SHe would go to the common room to read for until she was tired. It would get her mind off of tonight at the least.

She curled up next to the fire and began reading. Instantly she was consumed by the great tranquility that is her own world of literature. Just when she reached the good part of her book a hand tapped her shoulder.

She nearly jumped ten feet in the air until she saw the nervously smiling face of someone who she's been wanting to hex since the trainride.

"Ronald." She said sternly and then turned her focus back to her book.

He sat in and empty chair across from her. Only a few moments of silence past before the bloke actually spoke.

"He pulled his hand through his hair as he began to stutter her words,"I-I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me herms.. I-I was planning on you know... apologizing earlier when..." He paused as his face began to transform to his famous weasley blush.

"Oh honestly Ronald I wasn't shagging your brother in a broom closet!" She said and started laughing uncontrollabley.

It was not long before he joined her in laughter. Once they stopped she said,"You were really going to apologize to me?"

"Yeah, I mean your my best mate... I don't want you to bloody hate me on our last year here. We've been fighting an aweful lot and well we miss you Herms... Harry too. We did notice you know when you stopped being you we thought it was just shock from the war.. We all had our own ways of coping you were always better alone... We didn't want to anger you by bugging you about how you felt. We thought you just you know, needed time and..."

Hermione cut him off by hugging him,"Ronald I'm Sorry, I've been a lousy mate.. I know Its just..." SHe struggled for words and held in her tears... She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't no one else could know... It had to stay secret. She was tired of secrets though. Ron and Harry were her best mates... SHe could tell them anything... They'd understand...

"Its Fred... Isn't it?" Ron asked lifelessly.

"What is?"

"You love him."

Her Eyes instantly widened and she said,"Why would you..."

"Oh come off it Herms... I can tell It may have taken me ages to realize it but you look at him like hes a super hero. Like he can do anything and me... Well you wont even look at me anymore."

"Ron, I'm sorry I was wrong you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

He chuckled slightly before saying,"So I was right?"

She sighed as she diverted her gaze to the floor. She whispered the words,"Its complicated."

The boy only rolled his eyes,"Hermione stop ignoring the answer and say it."

"I'm in love with him Ronald." She said trying to sound as platonic as you can while telling your best mate your in love with his brother.

"How long..." He asked trying to sound accepting... Well as accepting someone can be after the girl you've been in love with since third year tells you shes in love with your brother.

"That depends... Like I said, its complicated." She told him. She still was too guilty to even look at him. Not exactly guilty but she felt as though she betrayed him in some way.

"Well, we have time, I estimate no one will be up for about, five hours, give or take."

"Ron, its not that easy, Its not just my secret to tell. Other people could get hurt. It could change... change everything" She said as she drew in a jagged breath.

"Hermione, Whats up? Nothing ever got you this upset except in the war, but even then you were fine until the end of it. You always hold. This isn't you. Timid, shaky and Nervous is not who you are."

"Imagine that one person, who is bloody insane, and horrid the person who you utterly cant stand, but in the best natured way as possible. The person who always seemed to get under your skin... Then imagine, Falling in love with that person. Imagine them actually loving you back, when no else did. That's how it was with him. I just needed time. Like you said. I wish I could tell you. It has been killing me to not tell Harry or you. Ginny already knew in a way and George was there. You have to believe me Ron, Please. You're... You're my best mates I just need some trust here." She spilled out the words trying to sound as calm as she could when on the inside she was trembling with sobs.

Ron studied her intently and realized that this would have to do. She'd tell him when she was ready. She was Hermione the world's most bloody confusing girl. He knew she didn't love him. Never had. It stung, but really he always knew. He could tell, but he still had his hopes. Part of him knew he wouldn't ever get over her. He knew she had an everlasting effect on him. Every girl he met he'd compare to her. At least its the way he felt. It was like a black hole in his chest. He felt as if he'd never get over it. He was so convinced he wouldn't be the same.

But he also knew her. She wont change her mind. He's not living in a story book. He doesn't get the girl. He knew it. He always had, but that didn't make the pain in his chest go away or the longing he felt.

"I do trust you Hermione, but its just. Imagine that one person... The bloody insane horrid person who you cant stand... You know how you see Fred. Well imagine falling in love with them. Then imagine them falling in love with your bloody brother and saying they cant tell you why they have been crying themselves to sleep all bloody summer long..." He had no idea where that had even come from the words tumbled out of his mouth on instinct. He really did not want a fight, just answers.

"Ronald... You don't love me you just think you-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! Hermione listen to me I love you and I am in love with you and everything about you. I ould have treated you so much better. He barely knows you. I know just about everything about you." He said on th verge of becoming angry with her.

"Whats my favorite book Ronald." She said blankly.

"I don't pay attention to books Herms and whats that got to do with anything?"

"Fred Knows it. Whats my Favorite color?"

"Red? Or Yellow, yes yellow." He said in faux confidence.

"Violet. Fred knows that too."

"whats my birth stone?"

"I don't..."

"Fred knows it... Ronald you do know me but he remembers those little details without even trying to. Cant you see? Im in love with him I always will be regardless of what you think or anyone else."

"So the fact I love you means nothing to you? The fact I would die for you means nothing." He said his face turning red. Anger was seething out with every word he said.

"NO Ronald! Please don't get angry. I love you as my brother. As my bestmate. But not in the way I love him." Hermione was almost to the point of tears now. She knew this talk with him was going to come sooner or later, but she wasn't prepared for it yet.

She thought back to when Fred and her would talk about it. Fred always bet her it would be on their wedding day. He'd dance with her at the reception and start asking why. She always said he would ask before. He'd ask a week after he found out, get angry and forgive her on her wedding day.

Thinking of this only caused another wave of tears that she had to choke back.

"Why him? What did he do that I didn't? I don't need to know how you started dating. I don't need to know any of it. I just want to know how he could have possibly make you fall for him while I couldn't"

Hermione stared at him blankly. She thought of that over and over again. She knew when he fell for her, but when did she fall for him? Then it hit her.

"He'd never stay angry. Every time we fought, which was a lot, Every time I'd storm off angry. He would not sleep until we made up. He even snuck into my dorm at midnight just to kiss me and say sorry. Every time I tried to break it off he told me to say. He knew we could make it. He didn't give up on me, he didn't let me get away no matter how much I yelled and fought with him, he always fought harder to convince me to stay." She told him with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Hermione you know how I get.. Im not ever REALLY mad at you.. I just-"

That's when she caught him off, "Exactly Ron! I know how you are. I know how you get and Fred's not like that. He's not like you, which is why I love Fred in a different way. In my eyes he is different then everyone else and that why I love him. If you could just see Love isn't being attracted to someone. There are all different sorts of levels of love. You haven't met that one person yet, So you don't know what I mean. But when you realize It you're going to be happy I did this."

"Maybe your right but I do love you Herms."

"I know you do." Was all she said as she frowned slightly at him.

He let out a sigh as if admitting defeat as he said in a dreary tone, "Whatever happened, when you want to tell us me and Harry will listen."

"Thank you." Was all she could reply. After a few moments of silence He stood up and walked to the boys staircase.

Just as he was about to walk up she said, "Ronald ... Its Harry and I will listen... Not me and Harry."

He shook his head and without saying even wishing her a goodnight. Hermione could have sworn she saw him look back and smile, but knew she was probably imagining it. Strangely enough she didn't feel bad.

He had to hear it. When he found someone he loved he would understand. But it felt strangely warm and comforting knowing her friends were there for her. It was quite stupid of her to think they wouldn't. They've been through so much together, she should have known they'd always support her. I guess part of her couldn't let go of that secret. The bond her and Fred had shared. She couldn't let that go just yet.

So she sat there for another hour thinking before she drifted to sleep on the couch in front of the Fireplace. Not caring that when she woke up she'd be a mess in front of everyone. She drifted to a deep easy sleep and smiled soundly as visions of Fred danced behind her closed eyelids.

_**A/N I know its not a lot of Fremione action, but I felt it important to share this bond between Ron and Hermione. How Ron thinks he feels and How Hermione reacts and how even though his heart is crushed, He is still there for her Because their friendship is just that strong. He has not quite gotten over her but he is closer now I like to think Ron accepted the fact Hermione would never be his... I mean don't get me wrong I cant make Ron the bad guy here he is just lovestruck he's not Jackass... Next chappy is most likely gunna be Fremione fluff... Drama is yet to come this story is far from over. I shall update when I get 5 reviews on this chappy Until next time my darlings!  
I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWWW PLEASE**_


End file.
